Eight Years
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: AU. Eight years ago to save her son's life Rachel broke hers Miles and Bass's hearts by making a deal that she didn't even know all the details of resulting in over eight years of torture at the hands of Ben Matheson.Only caring about two things protecting her kids Charlie, Connor and Danny, and getting them to their fathers and now she has her chance, but can she survive the trip?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

What if it wasn't just Miles that Rachel had a relationship with before the blackout but Monroe too? What if the three of them were together raising their twin children Charlie and Connor together until Rachel got pregnant for a second time, Miles and Bass went on their second tour, and she discovered that her son wasn't likely going to survive? So to save her child's life she broke all of their hearts making a deal that she didn't even know all the details of subjecting herself to eight years of pain and misery at the hands of Ben Matheson, never being able to tell Miles and Bass the truth, only caring about two things, keeping her children safe and getting them back to their fathers and now she has that chance, if she can survive the journey. WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE AND ABUSE.

**AN2:** So I've written parts of different revolution stories in the past but I haven't felt like posting them. This one I do. Just making it clear in case it isn't already but this will be Miles/Rachel/Bass relationship and bad Ben Matheson.

* * *

It has been six years since the power went out all around the world due to technology that Rachel helped to create, because it was the only way to keep the men she loves and her children from being killed.

After the blackout Rachel thought that she would finally get a chance to escape from Ben Matheson, who is the brother of one of the men she loves. She was forced into marrying him after he used his connections to save the life of her youngest son otherwise he would have killed all her children right in front of her, but ever since everything turned off he has been even more obsessive, even more controlling, and even more brutal.

After leaving the city they spent years in different places before arriving at a makeshift village a little under a year ago. Rachel along with her children have never seen the village during daylight hours as Ben keeps Rachel, Charlie, Connor and Danny locked in the basement of the house so that no one questions what he does to them.

Rachel has endured beatings and worse while still doing everything she can to prevent Ben from hurting Charlie, Connor or Danny even if that means enduing more herself.

It is night, or that is what the group of four assume, as there is no light coming into the basement through the small windows and cracks, and Ben came in over an hour ago to deliver another beating to Rachel, and to put the single candle that he allows to illuminate the basement in its position, one that no one but him can get to.

"Mom's not looking to good." Charlie says quietly to Connor as while Danny is over sitting next to a bloody and bruised Rachel Charlie and Connor are collecting water from the basin which is connected to a plastic pipe that flows water down from upstairs.

"I know." Connor says back, "It's been a while since he's hurt her this much." He responds just as quite, worry clear, as while he and Charlie are only eleven they learnt to help their mother with her injuries a long time ago, and have even become pretty good when it comes to being able to tell how bad an injury is.

While Connor and Charlie begin to fill up the makeshift bowls they have they hear footsteps which tell them that someone is coming.

"Connor, Charlie, come here." Rachel says worried, as she knows that when Ben comes to 'visit' more than once in a short amount of time then it doesn't mean anything good.

At their mothers request Charlie and Connor leave the water and jog across the basement where, with help from Danny and once they are there Charlie and Connor, Rachel stands up and stands in front her children, Charlie and Connor also standing in front of Danny, doing their best to protect their little brother. As they get into position they hear the locks on the door unlock and then open.

"Maggie." Rachel says surprised as it isn't Ben like she was expecting who walks into the basement but is instead Maggie, Ben's 'girlfriend' who up until four days ago had no idea about Rachel, Danny, Charlie and Connor, and the second she found out she promised them that she would help them escape.

"I've drugged him." Maggie reveals, "He will be out for at least six hours, you need to go." She says handing over four backpacks, clearly full, "I collected you as much things as I could by still making it seem like you grabbed it in a hurry." She explains.

"Thank you." Rachel says, as she grabs one backpack for herself and hands one to each of her children, when she does that Charlie and Connor head over to the basin and start to fill up every bottle they have with water and puts them in their bags, Rachel being more thankful than she can put into words that Maggie is helping her and her children to escape.

"It was the least that I could do." Maggie responds, "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything sooner."

"You should come with us, he won't be happy when he realises that we are gone." Rachel says not wanting Maggie to be hurt because she helped them.

"No. It needs to seem like you escaped, that's what I've got to do; make it look like that." Maggie says shaking her head, "You need to go, run as far as you can and never look back." She says before pulling a gun out of the back of her pants, "I got you this, I guess you know how to use it." She says handing the gun to Rachel.

"I do." Rachel confirms putting the gun into her pants.

"You need to go." Maggie says.

"I will never forget this, thank you." Rachel says to Maggie, "Let's go." She says to Charlie, Connor and Danny and together the four leave the place that has become their prison.

"Good Luck." Maggie says to the retreating figures as she begins to work on making everything look like Rachel, Charlie, Danny and Connor escaped.

* * *

Being as quite as possible Rachel leads Charlie, Connor and Danny out of the house. Once she checks to make sure they won't be seen Rachel turns to her children.

"This is very important; Danny I want you to always be holding onto either mine, Charlie or Connor's, hand, no matter what, can you do that?" Rachel asks her son and he nods, "Good. No matter what we need to stick together and you have to do what I tell you to." Rachel tells her children.

"We know." Charlie tells her mother,

"We will Mom." Connor assures.

"Good." Rachel responds, "Let's go." She says, positive that the cost is clear and she reaches and grabs Danny's hand and she leads her kids out of the village and into the forest and once they are far enough away from the village Rachel lights torches so that they can see where they are going. She holds one and she gives one to Connor and Charlie, telling them to be careful and to take turns carrying it.

* * *

For the next two hours Rachel, Connor, Charlie and Danny walk together at a fast pace and even though it is clear to both Connor and Charlie that the walking at the speed that she is walking at is difficult for their mother she doesn't once slow down.

"Mom, where are we going?" Connor asks curious as while it is clear that his mother is in pain it is also clear that she knows where she is going.

"We'll take a break in half an hour, I'll tell you everything then." Rachel tells her son as she would like to be as far away from the village as possible before she reveals where they are going but she also knows that Charlie, Connor and Danny need to know where they are going.

"Okay." Connor responds after exchanging a look with Charlie.

* * *

The next half an hour passes just like the previous two has for the family of four. Rachel walking in front holding Danny's hand with one of her hands and the touch with the other, while Charlie and Connor following behind. Rachel looking back and checking on them quite often, about once every couple of minutes.

"Okay, time for a break." Rachel says stopping in a slightly open area. As she says that she sticks the touch into the ground. One they see what their mother has done Charlie, who is holding the other touch, does the same.

"So where are we going?" Connor asks curious as he sits down on one of the rocks and drinks some water, the others following not far behind him.

"We're going to find your Dad and Pop." Rachel reveals to her children as she has always told them the truth, she never wanted to keep secrets from them and she does her best to never lie to them.

"You know where they are?" Charlie asks looking excited at seeing her Dad and Pop again as she has some memories of them, not a lot, but some, but despite this she feels like she knows them because of all the stories her mother has told her and her brothers.

"I've heard the villages talk." Rachel says with a nod as one thing that the basement wasn't was sound proof, they could hear what was going on outside and she spent a lot of time listening as she tried to come up with a way for her and her children to escape, "They have set up a base to run the Republic from in Philadelphia, that's where they will be, and that's where we're going." Rachel informs her children.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Connor asks trying to keep the excitement out of his voice as like his sister he has some memories of his fathers and has been hoping that one day he would see them again.

"Two, three weeks." Rachel informs her children.

"I'm going to meet Dad and Pop?" Danny says shock in his voice as unlike his siblings he doesn't remember his fathers because he has never got the chance to meet them.

"Yeah you are Sweetie." Rachel tells her youngest son with a smile, "But Ben is going to know that that is where we're heading." She informs her children, her voice turning serious "So for the next few days we've got to walk as much as possible." She reveals, "Try to get as far as possible."

"Do you think he will come after us?" Charlie asks scared.

"I don't know Charlie." Rachel admits, "But I've got to assume so." She admits as being on high alert is the only way she can keeps her children safe

"Will you be okay?" Danny asks his mother, worry clear, as unlike his siblings he doesn't know how to tell exactly how bad an injury is he does know when his mother is hurt.

"I have to be." Rachel informs her son.

"Maggie gave us a lot of food." Connor reveals as he looks though his bag, deciding to change the subject for now for Danny's sake as he can tell how worried his little brother is.

"She did." Rachel confirms. "She also got us medical supplies, plenty of water and things to use as bedding. We should be okay." She informs her kids.

"How much longer can we rest?" Charlie asks interested.

"Five minutes." Rachel responds, listening for any sign of movement.

"Got it." Charlie responds and Danny and Connor nod.

* * *

Five minutes later the five leave the clearing and continue to walk this time Rachel has told Charlie and Connor to walk in front of her and Danny so that she can keep her eyes on them at all times.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks her brother in a whisper as she can tell that something is bothering him and she isn't sure if he will want their mother to know.

"You mean other than the usual?" Connor asks curios.

"Yeah, other than that." Charlie responds, "Things are petty okay Con, for the first time since we were like three us and Mom are free." Charlie tells her brother, "No more being chained up or kept in a basement and watching our Mom get hurt because she's trying to protect us and being hurt ourselves when she was to hurt to." Charlie says to her brother, "And we're going to see Dad and Pop again, as far as I am concerned that makes things good, so why aren't you happy about it?" Charlie asks concerned as she knows her twin well enough to know that something is bothering him.

"I am happy Char." Connor tells his sister turning to look at his sister while they walk, "I really am." He stresses, "We're away from Ben and we're going to find Dad and Pop again, that's all I've ever wanted." He says.

"But?" Charlie asks knowing that there is something that he isn't saying.

"We don't know if Ben is following us and…." Connor starts to say before lowering his voice a bit more as even though Rachel and Danny aren't close enough to hear as they are several paces behind them he wants to be sure, "Mom's really hurt Char, you know it, I know it, Danny knows it, it's bad, really bad and I'm scared that she is trying to do too much, that she's just making it worse." He admits.

"I know." Charlie says, subtly looking back at her mother and younger brother, "I'm scared too." She reveals, "If we could I would suggest resting for a couple of days but we don't have that luxury, not when there is a chance that Ben is after us." She tells him, "All we can do is do whatever we can to help." She says.

"How about we ask for extra breaks even if we don't need them so she can rest." Connor suggests.

"Good idea." Charlie says with a nod, "We should also help with Danny whenever we can." She adds.

"Don't we always?" Connor asks and Charlie nods and the twins continue to walk but this time in silence.

* * *

When the sun rises four hours later the family off four are taking a rest by a stream. While Connor and Danny fill up the water bottles they have drunk, Connor watching his little brother like a hawk, Charlie walks over to her mother with some of the medical supplies that Maggie packed for them.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asks her mother as she sits down next to her.

"Not bad." Rachel answers.

"Mom." Charlie says in a drawn-out voice making it clear that she doesn't believe what her mother is saying.

"I'm telling the truth Charlie," Rachel tells her daughter putting an arm around her, "It looks worse than it is." Rachel reveals as while it isn't strictly true after eight years of being abused she tends not to feel pain quite as much as she once did.

"Can I do anything to help?" Charlie asks curious as she moves closer into her mother side, being careful not to hurt her.

"No." Rachel says, and as she does Connor and Danny come over from the stream and sit down, "But there is something you all can do." She tells them.

"What?" Danny ask curious.

"Do you remember what I told you last time we spent a lot of time walking?" Rachel asks her children.

"Don't wonder off." Danny says.

"Stick together." Connor says, "Never do anything alone."

"If we hear people or horses we're to hide, wait for it to pass." Charlie adds.

"Good." Rachel says, "And drink lots of water." She adds, "Just like then I need you to follow all those rules now." She says, "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." Danny says and Charlie and Connor nod.

"What are we doing today?" Connor asks curious as he grabs a bit of food out of his bag.

"We walk as much as possible." Rachel says, "Take small breaks when we need them, about an hour after sundown if everything is okay we make camp." She says.

"That sounds like a lot of walking." Danny says with a small frown.

"It is, and I'm sorry about that but we don't have a choice." Rachel tells her son.

"I know." Danny says, "It's okay Mom." He tells her, though he really isn't looking forward to doing all that walking.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after once more filling up any water bottles that have been drunk out of the family of four are picking up their stuff getting ready to once more start to walk.

"Hey, Dan-Man how about you walk with Charlie and I for a while." Connor suggests.

"Sure." Danny says walking over to his older siblings.

"Don't let go of each other's hands." Rachel tells her son as he grabs Charlie's left hand and Connors right.

"We won't." Connor, Charlie and Danny respond and the group starts walking once more. Rachel walking behind her kids being sure that she is only a couple of steps behind them.

* * *

As the hours pass it becomes clear that everyone, Danny especially, are becoming more and more tied.

"Mommy, how long until I can sleep?" Danny asks his mother curious as they stop for a water and food break, it being clear how tied he is because he is calling Rachel Mommy instead of Mom.

"A few more hours." Rachel tells her son walking over to him, "I know it's hard and I know you're tired, but we need to keep walking." Rachel tells her son, as she sits down next to him, as they are too close to the village for her liking, "If you get to tired and you really don't think you can walk anymore let me know and I'll carry you." Rachel tells her youngest child.

"Okay." Danny says with a nod while Charlie and Connor exchange a concerned look as while Danny may be very small for his age he will still be pretty difficult for Rachel to carry, especially with her injuries.

"Good, now eat." Rachel says pulling out one of the cans of food out of her bag and giving it to her son.

"How much?" Connor asks as he knows that rationing food is something that they have to do, it is something he has always done.

"This can is for me and you for now, so eat as much as you want." Rachel tells her son as she is used to eating less so that her children can eat more, "Are you two alright?" Rachel asks Charlie and Connor who are sitting next to each other sharing their own can.

"Yeah, we're okay Mom." Connor says and Charlie nods.

"You know I think I still remember how to hunt, do you want me to try tonight?" Charlie asks curious as after they left the city after the blackout they had to learn to hunt to eat and Ben refused to let Rachel; so while Charlie and Connor went hunting he kept her chained to a tree as he wasn't stupid enough to give her a weapon, because he knew what she would do with it and he always knew that Charlie and Connor wouldn't do anything because they were too afraid of what he would do to their mother and brother if they did.

"Not tonight." Rachel tells her daughter, "Later this week would be good though. I want to make sure we are as far away as possible before we start to stay at a place longer." She explains.

"Okay." Charlie responds.

"Connor is your ankle okay?" Rachel asks concerned as Connor hurt his ankle a few days earlier.

"Yeah, it's fine." Connor assures his mother, "It's still wrapped up and isn't hurting so I'll even go as far as to say it's good." He tells her.

"Good, let me know if it starts to hurt." Rachel tells her son.

"Of course."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Charlie tells her mother as it was her fault that her brother her his ankle.

"Really?" Connor asks his sister looking annoyed.

"Really." Charlie responds with a grin.

"Keep an eye on each other." Rachel tells her twins, "We start walking again in ten minutes." She informs her children all of whom nod.

* * *

It is two hours later when Rachel realises one of the only reasons why Danny is still standing is because Charlie and Connor are holding his hands, basically keeping him up.

"Guys stop." Rachel tells her children and they listen straight away allowing her to walk the five or so steps that separate them, "I want to try and get another hour and a half to two hours walking done today, so I'll carry you for the rest of the day." She says to Danny.

"Are you sure you can?" Connor asks concerned.

"Yes." Rachel says as she picks, with a small amount of difficulty, her youngest son, "Are you two alright with walking for a couple more hours?" She asks Charlie and Connor curious as if they really aren't okay with that then she will get them to stop for the night even though she would prefer to continue walking.

"Yeah, we're good Mom." Charlie says and Connor nods, although they are both tired they won't let it show as they both know how important it is to get as far away from where Ben is as possible.

"Good, let's go." Rachel says and the family continue to walk, this time Rachel is walking between Charlie and Danny.

* * *

Two hours later Rachel can see that Charlie and Connor are struggling to continue to walk, Danny is asleep in her arms and she is also struggling with walking and carrying Danny so she decides that it's time to stop for the night.

"We're going to stop to make camp in the next few minutes, so can you two please pick up brunches and sticks that we can use to build a fire." Rachel says to her older children both of whom nod and while they walk they pick up sticks and would.

This occurs for several minutes until they reach a place that should be a good campsite for the night.

"Charlie can you get the bedding out of my bag for me and lay it on the ground." Rachel request, squatting a bit so that Charlie can reach.

"Sure Mom." Charlie says, before dropping the firewood she is holding and walking over to her mother and little brother.

Once Charlie has put the bedding down Rachel gently places Danny on it, "Sit with him." She says to Charlie before walking over to Connor who is attempting to start a fire, as she does she pulls the lighter that she saw earlier out of the front pocket of her bag.

"Here, try using this." Rachel says squatting down next to Connor, handing him the lighter, "it's okay." She assures him as Connor has gotten a look of complete shock on his face,

"What do I light?" Connor asks as he has never used a lighter before as Ben made sure to keep dangerous things out of his and Charlie's reaches as much as possible because he knew that they would either give them to Rachel or maybe use them themselves against him.

"Grab one of the sticks and light the end of that then place it on top of the others." Rachel explains to her son and that's exactly what Connor does, "Now back up and let it burn." Rachel says to him and both she and Connor stand, "I'll heat up some of the food Maggie gave us, go sit with your brother and sister." Rachel says to Connor as she doesn't want to risk Connor or Charlie burning themselves because they tried to cook. Connor nods and, after lying down the rest of the mats he sits down next to his brother and sister.

While she heats up their dinner Rachel makes sure to always have her eyes on Charlie, Connor and Danny as well as listening for any sign of movement.

* * *

Ten minutes after they finished eating both Charlie and Connor are asleep and Danny who was woken to eat is once more asleep. Rachel on the other hand is awake. She is awake and watching over her children. After a while she pulls a photo out of her pocket, a photo that she has never been sure why Ben let her keep though if she had to guess she would say that he let her keep it as a way of mental torture as a way to remind her of what she will never have again, of what he could take from her any second.

The picture was taken the day she found out she was pregnant with Danny. In the picture Miles is holding Connor, Bass is holding Charlie and Rachel is standing in the middle of them, both of them have one arm around her and Bass had just stuck a plus one sign on her stomach. All of them, including Charlie and Connor who didn't understand what was going on, have looks of complete happiness on their faces. None of them knowing that it would be one of the last times that they would ever be happy together because Bass and Miles shipped out for their second tour two days later and two months later she agreed to 'do anything' if Ben would use his connections to get Danny into an experimental procedure, and when seconds later she discovered just what that would mean she took it back, said that she would find another way to save her son, but then Ben pulled a gun on Charlie and Connor, and threatened to use it. She lost her freedom that night and was forced to lie and break Miles and Bass's hearts, something she never wanted to do.

As Rachel stars at the picture she wonders what it's going to be like to see them again and how they are going to react to the truth, but before she can get to deep into though she is distracted by a sharp pain in her side. Lifting up her shirt to take a look Rachel sees, illuminated by fire light, blue bruising covering her entire torso and at least two clearly visible broken ribs and seeing the state of her injuries she can't help but wonder if she will be alive to see Miles and Bass again, though she knows one thing for sure, she will get Danny, Charlie and Connor to them, no matter what it takes.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added to alerts. I'm glad that you like this story so far.

* * *

It takes a while but eventually Rachel falls asleep staring at the picture, though she only manages to sleep a couple of hours, a lot less than the amount of sleep she needs. The first thing she does once she wakes is turns to check on Connor, Charlie and Danny and the second she does she starts to panic as there are only two children sleeping near her.

"CONNOR." Rachel yells terrified as she stands up, "CONNOR." She yells again as she received no answer.

"Mom, what's going on?" Charlie ask confused, and clearly still half asleep.

"CONNOR." Rachel yells once more, panic and fear about to take over as she starts to imagine the worse

"MOM?" Connor yells worried coming running from the nearby woods. As soon as she sees her son Rachel runs to him and throws her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Don't ever do that again." Rachel tells her son as she hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I had to pee. I didn't mean to scare you." Connor responds feeling bad about scaring his mother as he thought about waking her but decided to let her sleep instead because he knows how rare it is for her to sleep.

"Wake me up and tell me next time." Rachel requests, "That goes for you two as well." She says to Charlie and Danny, "Tell me whenever you have to leave the campsite or our resting place to go to the toilet." She tells her children, "If I am asleep then wake me and tell me." She tells her kids knowing that it won't be often that she is sleeping because she has to watch her kids, as she speaks she never once removes her arms from around Connor.

"We will." Charlie says and Danny nods.

"Do we have to start walking again soon?" Danny asks, clearly not happy about it.

"Yeah Sweetie, we do." Rachel tells her son, "Do you want to give me a hand with breakfast while Charlie and Connor pack up the bedding?" She asks her son.

"Okay." Danny says standing up and walking over to his mother. As Danny does that Rachel gives Connor a kiss on the top of his head before removing her arms from around him and he walks over to his sister.

"You okay there Char?" Connor asks his sister curious as they work together to roll up the mats that they slept on.

"Yeah, I'm good." Charlie responds, "Is it odd that sleeping on the mats in the woods is the most comfortable I've been since, I don't know when, sleeping?" She ask her brother curious.

"Considering what Ben gave us to sleep on, no." Connor responds, "We've got to distract Danny today Char, the last thing that Mom needs is to worry that Danny doesn't like walking." He says to his sister.

"You're right there." She responds, "Did you notice the bruising on Mom's back?" Charlie asks curious as Rachel is currently only wearing a tank top and pants and not her jacket, which has resulted in a lot of brushing being visible on her upper back.

"Yeah, I saw." Connor responds, "It looks bad." He admits.

"Yeah, it does." Charlie confirms, worry clear, "You know what is also bad?" Charlie asks and Connor shrugs, "The fact that you were limping." She tells him.

"You noticed?" Connor asks.

"I noticed." Charlie responds, "How much pain are you in?" she ask concerned.

"A bit." He admits, purposely lowering his voice, "Not a lot, but a bit." He responds.

"Are you going to be able to walk today?" Charlie asks concerned.

"I have to." Connor responds, "There is something I need you to do for me Char."

"What?" Charlie asks unconsciously lowering her voice too.

"Don't tell Mom." Connor reveals, "She has enough to worry about without worrying about me to." He explains.

"You want to keep this from Mom? Our Mom?" Charlie asks surprised, "She notices everything Con." Charlie says, it being a combination of Rachel being a scientist and spending so many years under Ben's control, she notices everything, she's had to.

"I know." Connor admits, knowing that it is going to be difficult to hide the fact that he is in pain, "But we're way too close to where Ben is to stop for too long plus Mom's more hurt than me and she still walking, the least I can do is do the same." He says before giving Charlie a serious look, "Please Char, do this for me, keep my secret, help me" He asks.

"Don't I always?" Charlie responds with a sigh, "But how am I going to help?"

"Tell me if I'm obviously limping." He suggests.

"You think I can do that before Mom realises?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know." Connor responds honestly looking over at his little brother and mother.

"Connor, Charlie breakfast is ready." Rachel says and Connor and Charlie get up and walk over to their mother and brother.

* * *

As soon as they finish eating Charlie, Connor, Rachel, and Danny pack up the rest of their stuff and start to walk once more.

* * *

They have been walking for about six hours, taking small breaks between, when the family stops for their slightly longer lunch break.

"How bad does your ankle hurt right now?" Charlie asks curious as they sit down to eat.

"A lot, like a hell of a lot." Connor responds honestly.

"Are you two okay?" Rachel asks Connor and Charlie curious as she has noticed all morning that they have been whispering to each other.

"Fine." Charlie and Connor say in unison.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks concerned as it is clear that they aren't telling her something.

"Yep." Connor responds, putting on his best lying face, "Danny, you okay?" He asks worried as because he is trying to avoid looking at his mother he has looked over at his brother who seems to be breathing more deeply than normal.

"Danny?" Rachel asks worried turning to look at her son, "Are you having an attack?" she asks worried.

"No." Danny says as he takes several deep breaths, "Not a full one." He responds as it seems like it is only slight, nowhere as bad as some of the attacks he has had.

"Here, drink." Rachel says pulling out a bottle water and handing it to her son. As she does she starts to cough and once she has finished she tries her best to ignore the small amount of blood that is on her hand that she used to cover her mouth, "Small sips." She says to Danny who nods.

"I'm okay." Danny says a couple of minutes later, "Really." He says, still clearly having the tiniest bit of difficulty breathing.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asks worried as she, Connor and Rachel are watching him with almost identical worried looks on their faces.

"Yes." Danny responds.

"We're resting for at least an hour to be sure." Rachel informs her children as while she would prefer to start to walk again as soon as possible her children's heath comes fist so she won't allow them to continue to walk again until she is sure that Danny can handle it.

At his mother's words Connor is slightly released as it means that he can rest his ankle a bit more, though he wishes that the reason wasn't because his brother had trouble breathing.

* * *

When the family of four finally start to continue to walk after lunch Rachel makes sure that they take more breaks, something which turns out to be a good idea because due to the fact that they were able to have more time to rest, albeit in smaller amounts at a time, the kids are able to walk for longer, so much longer in fact that Rachel thinks it's about eleven pm when they stop and make camp and once more basically straight after dinner, Connor, Charlie and Danny have fallen asleep.

Even though she is tired after her kids fall asleep Rachel herself won't let herself fall asleep because of three reasons; the first is because she wants to watch over her kids, make sure they are okay. The second is because she knows what coughing up blood likely means and she is worried about what will happen to Charlie, Connor and Danny if something happens to her before she can get them to Miles and Bass, and the third reason is the fact that tomorrow they will be walking through Chicago which these days is more dangerous than waking through the wood and she is worried about seeing the destruction that was caused because of her up close.

For about five minutes Rachel tries to keep her eyes from closing when she hears a 'no, don't hurt her' followed by a moan coming from Connor, the second she hears that she is completely awake.

"Connor, wake up Honey." Rachel says reaching over and shaking Connor awake, doing her best not to wake up Charlie or Danny. Thankfully tonight Connor is lying right next to her while Charlie is the furthest away, "Come on Connor, wake up." Rachel says trying to wake him up as whatever he is dreaming about clearly isn't pleasant.

"Mommy?" Connor asks waking up, fear in his voice.

"Yeah, it's okay, you're okay, you're safe." She informs her son, brushing his hair out of his face as even though many people wouldn't consider sleeping outside in the wilderness safe it is for them because it is a lot safer from where they came from.

At his mother's words Connor throws himself into her arms and hugs her tightly and to his surprise, because he can't remember the last time he did, he cries.

"It's okay, you're okay, I've got you." Rachel says holding Connor and starting to rock back and forth as she speaks.

"Are we really free of him?" Connor asks about ten minutes later.

"Yeah, we are." Rachel tells him, not needing to ask who he means, "And I promise you Connor I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't come near any of us again." She tells her son.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Rachel asks confused.

"For not protecting you." Connor says to his mother's shock, "I'm older now, bigger now, I should have stopped Ben from hurting you." He tells his mother, "But I didn't, and I even got you hurt a couple of times."

"Look at me Connor." Rachel requests and that's what her son does, "It isn't your job to protect me, it's my job as your mother to protect you and your siblings." She tells him, "I don't want you to blame yourself for me getting hurt, there was nothing you could have done to stop it." She tells him, "If you would have tried Ben just would have hurt you more and I've always done everything I could to make sure that didn't happen." Rachel tells her son, "I would always rather I was hurt than you or one of your siblings, so don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to." Connor responds honestly.

Not sure what to say Rachel hugs her son once more, as she does Connor yawns.

"How about you try and get some more sleep." Rachel suggests.

"I will if you do." Connor informs his mother.

"Connor…" Rachel starts to say but Connor cuts her off before she can say anymore.

"Please Mom, you need sleep too." Connor informs his mother, "So please, for me, try to sleep." He asks pulling out the big guns.

"I'll try." Rachel tells her son, "Lay down." She says and that's what Connor does.

"You too." Connor says and that's what Rachel does. About five minutes after he laid down Connor is fast asleep and about twenty minutes later Rachel is.

* * *

It is once again an early morning for Connor, Charlie, Danny and Rachel and once again Rachel is the first awake thought this time, to her relief, all her children are lying next to her when she wakes. While Connor, Charlie and Danny continue to sleep Rachel gets started on breakfast, allowing them to have as much sleep as possible before waking them up.

After breakfast they pack up their campsite and once again start to walk Rachel planning on using the same strategy that she used the previous afternoon, taking more shorter breaks rather than less long ones.

* * *

It is about three in the afternoon when they reach the outskirts of Chicago and when they do Rachel stops walking and calls her children, who are about three steps a head off her over to her.

"What is it Mom?" Charlie asks curious.

"We're about to enter the city." She informs her children, "It will take as a couple of hours to walk through and while we do it's really important that you don't wonder off." She tells them, "There are going to be quite a few people and things that you haven't seen before but you need to stay by me, all of you." Rachel tells her kids giving them each a look, "Can you do that?" She asks.

"Yes." Connor, Charlie and Danny respond.

"Good." Rachel says, "Let's go." She tells them and the four of them start walking.

* * *

After walking though Chicago for about half an hour it becomes clear that Charlie, Connor and Danny are shocked by the sights that greet them, though it is also clear that even though they look like they want to none of them are wondering of to look at things, they are listening to their mother. Rachel on the other hand is feeling guilt as she looks around as she knows that everything that has been destroyed, ever life that has been lost and the fact that people are living the way they are is because of her.

As they walk Charlie and Connor exchange whispers and as they do Rachel hears something which makes her stop walking and when they see that she has Connor, Charlie and Danny do the same.

"Yeah, Matheson and Monroe, they're right in our backyard." A man near a stall says.

"Seriously?" The man who the other guy is talking to responds, "I thought they never left Philadelphia these days." He responds.

"They don't, so it must be something pretty big to bring them here." The first man responds.

"Are you sure that they're with the squad? It could just be a militia squadron."

"I'm sure." The first guy tells his friend, "I've got a buddy in the militia and when I saw the tents I asked him what was going on and he confirmed it, Matheson and Monroe are here."

"Stay right here." Rachel tells informs her children and she walks over to the two men, "Excuse me did you say that General' Matheson and Monroe are near here?" Rachel asks them.

"Yep about seventy miles away, this side of South Bend." The first man informs Rachel, "They've set up a whole camp just of the highway, it's huge, impossible to miss."

"Why are you so curious?" The second man asks curious, giving Rachel a suspicious look.

"My Brother is a militia solder but I haven't heard from him for over a year, I was hoping to get some answers." Rachel lies, "Thank you." She says before walking back over to Charlie, Connor and Danny, "Let's go." She tells them.

"Mom, does that mean?" Danny begins to ask but Rachel cuts him off.

"Not here, we'll talk once we are out of the city." She tells her son as they continue to walk, Rachel trying her best not to get her hopes up that she will get to see Miles and Bass again before she succumbs to her injuries, but honestly the fact that they are less than two days instead over two weeks away does fill Rachel with joy.

* * *

It is two hours later when Rachel, Connor, Danny and Charlie take their next break. They have made it through Chicago and resting out in the woods.

"Do you really think Dad and Pop are that close?" Charlie asks her mother, trying not to be excited as she doesn't want to be disappointed if they aren't.

"I don't know, I hope so." Rachel admits, "But there is only one way to find out." She tells her children, "And…" Rachel starts to say but she is cuts herself of with a coughing fit.

"Here drink." Charlie says racing over to her mother with a bottle of water, "Is that blood?" she asks worried when she see the hand Rachel used to cover her mouth.

"Yes." Rachel answers as she drinks the water.

"Why are you coughing up blood?" Danny asks, fear clear in his voice.

"Come here, both of you." She says to Danny and Connor as while Charlie is sitting next to her and has been since she gave her the water Connor and Charlie are several meters away.

Once they have walked over to their mother and sister Connor sits down next to his mother while Danny sits down in front of her.

"I'm coughing up blood because somewhere inside of me I'm bleeding." Rachel informs her children, trying to put it as delicately as possible.

"That's bad isn't it?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, It is." Rachel admits.

"Maybe we should rest for the rest of the day." Charlie suggests, "That will help right?" She asks.

"It might, but we can't." Rachel responds honestly, "We need to continue to walk, if Miles and Bass are close then we can't waste any time getting to them." She informs her children.

"Can you though?" Connor asks, "Wont more walking just hurt you more?" he asks worried.

"That's a possibility." Rachel says, even though she knows that it's more of a yes than anything else she doesn't want them to worry more than they are, "But we don't know how long they will stay, we need to get there as soon as possible." Rachel explains.

"So I guess we're walking through the night." Charlie comments.

"No." Rachel answers knowing that they all need rest, "We'll walk for longer tonight, but we will stop and rest for a few hours." She tells her children, all of whom nod, "Let's get going." She says and the all get up. The second Rachel is standing she finds herself being hugged by all three of her children.

"We love you Mom." Danny, Charlie and Connor say.

"I love you too." Rachel tells her children.

* * *

It is well after eleven pm when the family stop walking for the night and before quarter to twelve Charlie, Connor and Danny are asleep. Rachel on the other hand isn't. Once she is sure that her children are asleep she pulls out a map as well as notebook and pencil out of her bag.

The first thing Rachel does is use the notebook to write a long overdue letter. After about forty five minutes she has finished the letter and starts using the map to figure out and mark the quickest way to where Miles and Bass apparently are, the entire time she does that she tries to ignore the fact that she knows that she is getting weaker and that walking the rest of the way to Miles and Bass may not be possible for her.

Once she has finished marking the map Rachel genially shakes Charlie and Connor awake.

"Mom? What's going on?" Charlie asks confused.

"Over here." Rachel says in a quite whisper moving to the other side of the fire so that they whispers don't wake Danny but being sure that she can see him at all times.

Even though they are both confused what is going on Charlie and Connor walk across the campsite and sit across from their mother, waiting for her to explain what is going on.

"This is where we currently are." Rachel says laying down the map in front of her children and pointing to a position, "And this is where your Dad and Pop should be." She tells them pointing to another point on the map, "And this is the way that will get us there in the quickest time possible." She tells them.

"Why are you showing us that?" Connor asks curious, ignoring the sinking feeling he has which is telling him exactly why.

"Just in case." Rachel tells him, "And they aren't there, then following this will get you to Philadelphia." Rachel says pointing to another marked out path.

"In case of what Mom?" Charlie asks, positive that she doesn't want the answers, "Why do we need to know this?"

"Ben hurt me pretty bad before we left." Rachel tells her children, "Really bad, and just in case something happens to me I want to make sure you can get yourselves and your brother to your Dad and Pop." Rachel tells her children.

"They are a day away." Connor points out, "Do you really think you can't make it that far?" he asks worried.

"I don't know." Rachel admits, "But just in case I need to know that you will get to them." Rachel tells her children, "I also wrote this." Rachel says putting folded letter down on the map, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I am with you when you get to Dad and Pop but just in case I'm not I need you to give this to them." She tells them, "Tell them that it will explain everything, answer every one of their questions." She says, "And it's very important that the first thing they do once they see you is read this letter, can you make sure of that?" Rachel asks Connor and Charlie.

"Of course we can." Charlie tells her mother, "But we won't have to because you'll be with us, when we see Dad and Pop, you'll be there and you can tell them everything yourself." She tells her mother.

"I hope your right Charlie, I really do." She tells her daughter as the last thing she wants is to leave her kids, "You both need to know that I am so proud of you and that I love you and your brother more than anything." She tells her children.

"Mom, don't." Connor says, in a stern voice "That sounds like goodbye but this isn't goodbye. We're going to start walking in a few hours and we'll get to Dad and Pop, all of us. I won't accept anything else." He says getting a look on his face that Rachel has seen on both Miles and Bass's face a hundred times, the look of complete determination.

"I'm not giving up Connor." Rachel tells her son, "I just wanted to make sure that you and Charlie are prepared just in case." She tells him, "That you'll know what to do, that you'll look after Danny, and that you'll stick together." She tells them.

"Of course we will." Charlie tells her mother, "We promise you that." She says and Connor nods.

"I think it's enough talk of the bad things that might happen." Connor tells his mother, "I'll take the map." He says starting to fold it up.

"Why do you get to take the map?" Charlie asks.

"Because I'm older."

"By five minutes, that doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Charlotte, Connor." Rachel says, ending the bickering, knowing all too well how long that argument can last, "Connor can take the map and Charlie you can take the letter." She says and the kids nod.

"We've still got a few more hours till we have to start walking again, we should get some more sleep." Rachel says and Charlie and Connor nod and the three of them head back over to their beds, once they are there Rachel lies down and both Connor and Charlie snuggle in close to her, neither of them wanting to think about the possibility of losing their mother.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

It is about four hours later when Rachel once more wakes and once more the first thing she does is gets started on breakfast and it becomes perfectly clear to her as soon as she attempts to stand up that today's journey is going to be the most difficult for her so far.

Rachel finishes making breakfast just as the sun starts to rise and without too much trouble she manages to wake Connor, Charlie, and Danny, and half an hour later they have eaten and packed up all of their campsite.

"About when should we make it to where Dad and Pop are?" Danny asks curious.

"Around nightfall." Rachel answers, "Maybe a bit before, maybe a bit after." She reveals, "Let's go." Rachel says and Connor grabs Danny's hand and starts walking a bit ahead of Rachel while Charlie hangs back with her mother.

"If you need to rest today please tell us." Charlie says to her mother, it being clear from the looks that they have been giving her all morning that Charlie and Connor are worried.

"Don't worry about me Charlie." Rachel tells her daughter but before she can say anymore Charlie interrupts.

"I can't not Mom." Charlie tells her mother, "I've seen you hurt a lot and every time you try and make it seem like it's not as bad as it is for Con, Danny and my sake but I'm asking you not to do that this time, please." Charlie says to her mother, an undertone of begging perfectly clear, "You said it yourself by nightfall we may just be with Dad and Pop again and you need to be with us when that happens, so please if you need to rest more to make sure of that then please tell us." Charlie tells her mother, sounding older than her age and showing that she clearly inherited her mother's stubbornness.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that Charlie." Rachel says to her daughter putting an arm around her, more proud than she can put into words at the compassion that her daughter is showing, compassion that even after everything she has been through she hasn't lost.

"I try." Charlie responds, "Does that mean you'll do it?" Charlie asks, "You'll tell us when you need a break." Charlie says, hoping the answer is yes.

"I will." Rachel responds.

"Good."

* * *

Over the next few hours two things become clear to Rachel the first is that Charlie and Connor have worked it out so that one of them is walking right next to her while the other is waking with Danny and the second is that with every hour that passes Rachel can feel her self getting weaker, struggling more.

It has been about an hour since they stopped for their lunch break and Connor is now walking with his mother while Charlie walks with Danny.

"Mom's not going to be okay, is she Charlie?" Danny asks his big sister in a quiet voice.

"I'm not going to lie to you Danny, Mom's pretty hurt and there is a chance that she isn't going to be okay, but that's why we need to get to where Dad and Pop should be as soon as possible." Charlie tells her little brother.

"Why?" Connor asks curious.

"Because as well as the fact that seeing Dad and Pop again will make Mom feel better there are doctors in the militia that can help her." Charlie explains to her brother.

"Oh, good." Danny responds and it becomes clear to Charlie that Danny doesn't understand that their mother might not make it to help, and not wanting to upset him further Charlie decides not to explain that to him.

* * *

A few hours after their lunch break Charlie and Connor have once more switched so that Connor is walking with Danny and Charlie is once more walking besides her mother.

"Connor, Danny, stop." Rachel says suddenly.

"Mom, what is it?" Charlie asks concerned.

"We're about a mile away from where the camp should be." Rachel informs her children, having to internally fight to stay standing, not that she will let that show, "Just through those trees is the main highway." She says pointing to the trees, "And there is something I need to do before we start walking along there." She says pulling the gun from out of her pants.

"What are you doing with that?" Connor asks confused.

"If we walk towards a militia campsite with a gun then it won't end well for any off us." Rachel reveals, "So I'm burying it." She tells them as she kneels down on the ground and starts digging with her hands. As she does she purposely lets the ring that Ben forced her to put on fall off, being glad to be rid of it as for a long time one of the things she wanted most is getting that thing of her finger.

"We'll help." Charlie says kneeling down next to her mother and once they see what their sister did Connor and Danny walked over and did the same and together the family of four dig a hole to bury the gun.

* * *

Working together it only takes them five minutes to bury the gun and once they are finished they once more stand up and when they do it is perfectly clear that Rachel struggled to get up.

"Are you okay?" Connor asks curious.

"No worse than I was before." Rachel tells her son though she has a feeling that that isn't strictly true but she didn't want to lie to him and say that she was okay when she isn't, "Let's go." She tells her children and they once more continue to walk, Connor and Charlie exchanging a worried look as they do.

* * *

Ten minutes later the family of four have walked about half a mile when for Rachel everything starts to go blurry, but knowing that there isn't far to go she forces herself to keep going, but that only last a few steps before light headedness is added to her blurred vision and she can feel herself getting weaker by the second,

"Kids." She manages to say before collapsing.

"MOM." Charlie, Connor and Danny says terrified racing to her side.

"What happened?" Danny asks his voice filled with both sadness and a fear.

"She collapsed." Connor answers as he and Charlie attempt to see if they can tell what is wrong with their mother.

"Why?" Danny asks.

"Because of what Ben did to her." Charlie informs her little brother, "Mom, wake up."

"Come on Mom, wake up." Connor says gently shaking his mother trying to get her to wake.

"She's not waking." Charlie says tears coming to her eyes.

"I know. She needs help." Connor tells his sister, fighting not to not let his own tears fall.

"Dad and Pop shouldn't be too far away, half a mile at the most. They can help, we need to get them." Charlie tells her brother.

"We can't leave Mom alone." Danny objects.

"I know, we won't Bud." Danny says reaching out and gabbing Danny's hand and pulling him closer to him, "One of us is going to have to wait with Mom while two of us go get help." Connor suggests.

"We can't split up." Charlie tells her brother, "We need to stick together." She says remember her mother's words from the night before and the promise they made.

"Then what's your great idea Char?" Connor asks his sister, "Mom need help and we're the only ones who can get it for her." He tells his sister.

"We carry her." Charlie suggests.

"We can't." Danny objects, "She's too big."

"No she's not." Connor says catching on to his sisters' line of thinking, "If we work together then we can divide the weight between the three of us, it still won't be easy but we might be able to do it." He says, "We'll divide her pack between the three of us then Charlie grab her legs, I'll lift her head." He says, "Danny once Charlie and I lift Mom I want you to put one hand here." He says putting a hand on Rachel's lower back, "And one hand here." He says putting on Rachel's thighs, "Can you do that for me Dan-Man?" Connor asks his brother who nods, "Good man." He says as Charlie starts to take everything out of Rachel's pack and starts to put some in her pack and then once Connor and Danny remove theirs she puts stuff in theirs as well.

"Done." Charlie says and she puts her pack on and hands Connor and Danny back there's.

"Is this a good idea?" Danny asks as Connor and Charlie get in position to pick up their mother.

"Maybe not, but it's the best one we've got." Connor informs his brother, "On the count of three, one, two, three." He says and as soon as he says three, with difficulty he and Charlie pick up Rachel and once she is lifted off the ground Danny puts his hands where Connor said to, "We break whenever we need to." He says and Connor and Charlie nod.

* * *

After almost an hour of walking small distances before taking a break Connor, Charlie and Danny carrying Rachel arrive at what looks like a city of tents, the place where they hope to find their Dad and Pop.

"Halt." The Guards say as soon as they see Charlie, Connor and Danny, each of them pointing a gun at them, "Put her down." One of the guards say when they realise that the kids are carrying a person.

"What is your business here." The guard on the left asks once Connor, Charlie and Danny have gently put Rachel down on the ground.

"We need to see General's Matheson and Monroe." Connor says, standing slightly in front of his brother and sister.

"No one sees the General's unless they request it, have the requested to see you?" The guards on the right say.

"No." Connor answers,

"But they will won't to see us." Charlie says walking over and standing next to her brother, holding up her hands as she does to make it clear that she doesn't have a weapon or mean harm.

"How can you be so sure?" The guards asks looking at Charlie and Connor suspiciously.

"Because they're our fathers." Charlie answers simply.

"I'm Connor and this is my sister Charlie, Brother Danny and Mother Rachel. Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe are our fathers." Connor informs the guards.

"You're lying." The guard on the left responds, though among the militia it isn't a secret that there is more than just friendship between Miles and Bass, so it wouldn't be that surprising.

"No we're not." Charlie answers, "And if you allow us to reach into our mothers pocket we can prove it." Charlie says to the guards.

"Which pocket?" The right guard asks.

"Right jacket." Charlie answers and the guard reaches into Rachel's right jacket and pulls out the picture that Charlie, Connor and Danny have seen a million times, a photo which Connor and Charlie can almost remember being taken.

"As you can clearly see the woman in that photo, with Generals Matheson and Monroe, is the same one laying before you and the kids in the picture are us, just eight years younger." Connor informs the guards.

"Get this to the General's, tell them everything." The right Guard says to the left, "That's an order Smith." The right Guard says when it looks like the left isn't going to do what he is told.

"Yes Sir." Smith says taking the photo from his superior before turning and running into the sea of tents.

"What happened to her?" The right Guard asks curious.

"That's a long story." Charlie says looking over at her little brother who is sitting right next to their mother, holding his hand.

* * *

Completely unaware of what has happened at the entrance to their camp Miles Matheson and Sebastian Monroe are in their tent standing over their table working on mission plans while drinking.

"So what do you think?" Miles asks Bass.

"I think it could work." Bass responds but before he can say anymore the flap of their tent flies open and the militia solder who was at the entrance, Smith, bursts in.

"Smith, what do you think you're doing?" Bass asks, "You do not enter this tent without permission." He informs the solider,

"Sorry Sirs, but there is something you need to know, it's important." Smith says, as while he doesn't believe that the children are telling the truth he knows that General's Matheson and Monroe will want to know that children are claiming that they are theirs.

"What is it Smith?" Miles asks.

"Three children have just shown up at the entrance carrying an unconscious woman. They said their names are Connor, Charlie and Danny and that the woman's name is Rachel. They claimed that they are your children and showed us this picture as apparent proof." Smith says putting the picture on the table on top of the mission plans.

As soon as they see the picture Miles and Bass exchange a look before sprinting out of their tent, Smith right behind them.

* * *

"Just hold on Mom, please hold on." Connor says to his mother.

"Con, look." Charlie says and Connor turns to see what Charlie is looking at. When he does he sees two men that he recognizes to be their Dad and Pop running towards them.

"Do you have the letter?" Connor ask.

"Of course." Charlie says standing up and walking so she is standing a couple of steps in front of Connor, Danny and Rachel.

"What letter?" Danny asks Connor confused.

"A letter Mom gave us." Connor answers.

"Hi." Charlie says to Miles and Bass, a slight nervousness to her voice, when they reach her.

"Charlotte." Bass says, fatherly affection and shock at seeing her again, clear in his voice, "You've grown a lot" he informs her.

"Yeah, I have." Charlie responds, "Last night Mom woke Con and I and she gave us this letter." Charlie says pulling the letter out from out of her pocket, "If something happened to her, if she couldn't tell you herself there are things she wanted you to know." Charlie informs her fathers, "She said that it would answer all your questions and she made Con and I promise to make sure that reading this letter is the first thing you do when we see you." Charlie explains as she hands the letter to Miles, "Please, read it." Charlie requests and Miles unfolds the letter and together he and Bass start to read it.

_Dear Bass and Miles, _

_I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I owe you both so many things, one of which is an explanation but if you are reading this then I'm not able to give it to you in person, I just hope that the fact that you are reading this means that Connor, Charlie and Danny are with you, that they are safe. _

_There is so much that you both need to know and to explain I need to start at the beginning. When I was a bit over four months pregnant with Danny I started to have sharp pain in my stomach and I was rushed to hospital, the doctor did an ultrasound and he found that instead of having two blood vessels in his heart Danny had only one and because of that it wasn't likely that he was going to survive. Once I found out I turned on my computer to call you both a hundred times, but I didn't want to give you that news over Skype so instead I did everything I could to try and find a way to help him, to save him. The only option that had a chance at working was an experimental trial that was full. _

_About a week after I found out I was at the office late, Charlie and Connor were sleeping in the portable crib I had set up when Ben came in. He told me that he knew someone who could get me and Danny into that trial, but I had to do something for him, and I said anything before I realised what that meant. He said that I had to agree for the company to accept a contract from the DOD for technology we were working on, something which I had been using my majority vote to block, I agreed to that, but then he said that I had to marry him and lie to you both and say that we had been having an affair for years, that he was my children's father, that I didn't agree to. I tried to back out, I said that I would find another way to save my baby, that I love you both and felt nothing for him, but he said it was too late, that I already agreed, and he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Charlie and Connor. He told me if I didn't email you ending things he would shot them, then come after the two of you, and I couldn't let that happen. So I wrote the email and the second I did he changed the passwords of all of my online accounts, took my phone and keys, making sure that I had no way to contact anyone, which is why Ben always said that I didn't want to see or talk to either of you after you got back. _

_He stuck to his word and got Danny into the trial. About two months later Danny was born and his odds of survival were less than fifty, fifty and he was so small, but he's a fighter and I fought for him so hard and he survived and today he is healthy and strong. The only lasting effect of what happened to him are occasional attacks similar to Asthma, both Charlie and Connor know what to do when one happens so they'll be able to tell you. Before I was taken to have a C-section I told the nurse that no matter what, no matter what anyone else said my son's name was to be Daniel Sebastian Miles Matheson-Monroe because I remembered how much you both liked that name when we were picking names for Connor and Charlie. I almost told the nurse everything else but then I remembered that Ben had armed guards with Connor and Charlie, guards that wouldn't hesitate to hurt them if they were ordered to so I stayed quiet to protect them. You both need to know that you are Charlie, Connor and Danny's fathers and that I have never willingly had sex with Ben. _

_After Danny was born as soon as they legally could Ben and his bosses, that were now our bosses, at the DOD got me back to work, working on the technology that two years later caused the blackout. It happened because of me, I destroyed everything, that's what I was going to tell you when I managed to get Ben's phone away from him and called you the night it happened. _

_For the two years before the blackout and the six years that have followed I have been Ben's prisoner, he has physically, mentally and verbally abused me, and done so much worse and along with Charlie, Connor and Danny I have spent the last year locked in a basement, trying to find a way to escape. Almost four days ago a woman named Maggie, who found out about us only days earlier, drugged Ben and helped us to escape, and as soon as we were free I had one thing on my mind, getting Connor, Charlie and Danny to you. _

_As I write this letter I can feel myself getting weaker because of the injuries caused by a beating Ben gave me hours before we left, and I don't know if I'm going to see either of you again, though I hope I do. You need to know that I love you both with my whole heart that I always have. You and our children are everything to me. Please make sure that Connor, Charlie and Danny know that I love them, that I always have and always will, and that I am more proud than I can put into words. Charlie, Connor and Danny have been through a lot, but I have made sure that they have always known the truth about you both and now they need you to be the fathers that you always should have got to be. I love you both and I'm sorry for everything, _

_Yours Rachel. _

As they read the letter both Miles and Bass can feel a lot of things, anger at Ben for what he did, sadness because of a lot of different reasons and shock, but as they look at each other and then Charlie, Connor and Danny, who are kneeling besides Rachel, they realise that they don't have the time to dwell on everything right now.

"Smith, Rodrigues get a stretcher and every medic in the camp." Miles orders as he and Bass walk the last few steps to Rachel and kneel down next to Charlie and Connor.

"Has your Mom told you anything about her injuries? Or do you know anything?" Bass asks looking at Charlie and Connor, thinking that as they are older than Danny then it is likely that they will know more.

"She has bruising all over her back." Connor says.

"And she was coughing up blood." Charlie adds.

"She said somewhere inside was bleeding." Danny adds and Miles and Bass exchange a worried look as post blackout internal bleeding is very difficult to treat.

"Can you help her?" Danny asks.

"We're going to try." Miles tells his son, attempting to give him a comforting look, and as he does Smith and Rodrigues arrive with the stretcher.

"We've got the stretcher Sirs, the medical personal will meet you at the medical tents." Rodrigues informs Miles and Bass.

"We're going to lift your Mom onto the stretcher now but to do that we need you guys to let go of her hands and take a step back, can you do that for me?" Bass asks Charlie, Connor and Danny.

"Yeah." Charlie says as she, Connor and Danny are standing, once they are Charlie and Connor each grab one of Danny's hand.

Together Miles and Bass lift Rachel and put her on the stretch.

"Charlie, Connor, Danny there are going to be a lot of people while we walk through camp so stay close to me and Dad." Miles says to his children, all of whom nod, Miles being surprised at how easy it is to refer to Bass as 'Dad' once again.

"Rodrigues, make sure they are never a foot away from us." Bass orders.

"Yes Sir." Rodrigues responds as Miles and Bass lift Rachel and as they start to walk it is clear that they are doing their best to watch Charlie, Connor and Danny, as they walk, neither of them wanting to lose their children again.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** Thanks for all the support.

* * *

It takes a few minutes for Miles and Bass to walk from the entrance of the camp of tents to the medical tent and thankfully they never lose sight of Charlie, Connor and Danny. When they arrive at the medical tent they see three doctors and two nurses waiting for them, both Miles and Bass being glad that they decided to bring quite a few members of their medical team with them on this one.

"What happened?" one of the doctors a man called Dr Franks asks.

"We're not sure, but we think she has internal bleeding." Bass answers as he and Miles put Rachel on the table in the medical tent.

"She was thrown into a wall." Charlie answers, causing everyone in the tent to look at her, "And kicked in the stomach over and over." Charlie says, clearly looking upset.

"Then he dragged her upstairs. Mom never tells us what happens up there." Connor adds reaching out and grabbing his sisters' hand. At Connor's words Miles and Bass exchange a look as they both can guess what happened, and why Rachel doesn't tell Charlie, Connor and Danny, and it makes them even more furious.

"How long ago?" Dr Franks answer.

"About four Days." Charlie answers, "But we've spent most of that time walking." She explains.

"She needs a blood transfusion before we can even start so see what we can do about her injuries, do you know her blood type?" Dr Franks asks.

"I'm a universal donor, I'll donate." Miles answers and he sits down on a chair and one of the nurses walks over and start to do what has to be done for a blood transfusion.

"Is this your Mom?" A female doctor by the name of Dr Jane asks Connor, Charlie and Danny, all of whom nod, having walked over to them when Miles volunteered to give blood, "Sir, I don't think it's a good idea for them to be here when we decide how to help their Mother." Dr Jane says to Bass.

Even though he would like to stay with Rachel Bass realises that after everything Charlie, Connor and Danny have been through watching while Doctors attempt to, and quite possibility fail to save Rachel's life, isn't something that they should have to witness. When he looks over at Miles at Dr Janes words Miles gives a little nod making it clear that he agrees.

"Are you guys hungry or tired?" Bass asks Charlie, Connor and Danny

"Yeah, a little." Danny answers and Connor and Charlie give small nods.

"Then how about we go and have some food while the doctors try and help your Mom." Bass suggests.

"We can't leave her alone." Charlie objects.

"She won't be." Miles informs his daughter, "I'll stay with her." He says.

"See Pop will stay with Mom and the four of us will go and have some food, and maybe some rest." Bass says to his children.

"I will send one of the soldiers with an update if anything changes." Miles says when Charlie, Connor and Danny look hesitant, something which he can't blame them for, "Promise." He adds and Connor and Charlie exchange a look and after about a minute of talking without words then nod.

"Danny?" Bass asks wanting to make sure they are all okay with it.

"Okay." Danny responds.

"Good." Bass says, "I want updates ever half an hour." He says to one of the nurses.

"Yes General." He responds.

"Follow me." Bass says and the three children and he leave the tent Charlie and Connor never letting go of Danny's hands and Bass walking behind them, noticing that anyone in the camp who they walk past look both surprised and confused, "Here we are." Bass says a few minutes later, pulling open the way into the tent, "I want enough food for four here as soon as possible." Bass says to one of the men guarding the entrance to the tent.

"Yes Sir." The guard responds before running off.

"With the exception of General Matheson let no one into this tent." Bass informs the remaining guard, "I am wanting for updates on something of the upmost importance so inform me if someone is here to see me and I'll come out and talk to them." Bass says to him.

"Yes Sir." The man says to Bass.

"Bring the food in when it arrives." Bass instructs.

"Yes Sir." The man responds and then Bass enters the tent. When he enters he sees Charlie, Connor and Danny standing around, looking uncertain.

"Take of your packs, sit down, and make your selves comfortable. It's okay." Bass tells his kids.

Charlie, Connor and Danny each take their bags off their backs and sit down at the table.

"Food should be here soon." Bass says as he rolls up the mission plans that he and Miles were looking at earlier, being sure to move the photo first, before sitting down himself. When he does he sees that Danny has picked up the photo.

"Has your Mom told you the story behind that picture?" Bass asks curious.

"A million times." Danny answers.

"Really?" Bass asks slightly surprised.

"Mom looks at this photo all the time." Charlie says taking the photo out of her little brothers' hand to have a look, "Even when things were really bad if she looked at this photo she would smile." Charlie reveals, "Will she be okay Dad?" Charlie asks and Bass's heart fills with joy at hearing his daughter call him Dad again.

"I don't know." Bass says, deciding not lie because in the long run it will just do cause more pain, "But I do know that the best people are looking after her." He reveals and Charlie nods and the group drift into silence, none of them really sure what to say.

"We never got to finish that toy plane." Connor says about five minutes later, breaking the silence, looking at his Dad.

"No, we didn't, did we Champ." Bass says to his son remember what Connor is talking about because before he and Miles shipped out for their second tour he and Connor started building a toy plane together, a plane that they never got to finish, "Are you okay?" Bass asks realising that it should have been the first thing he asked, "Are any of you hurt?" he asks and Danny shakes his head no.

"Con hurt his ankle." Charlie answers.

"Thanks Char" Connor responds sarcastically.

"You would have done the same thing if you were me." Charlie informs her brother.

"It's not that bad." Connor says looking at his Dad, not wanting him to worry.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday." Charlie comments.

"Put your foot up here." Bass says, moving his chair so that he is facing Connor and referring to his knee and thigh and Connor does what his dad asks, "I'm going to take off your shoe." Bass tells Connor and he does just that, "What happened?" He asks as he starts to remove the bandage.

"Four Days before we escaped, Char was being annoying so I started chasing her around the basement." Connor explains.

"You were the annoying one, not me." Charlie tells her brother.

"Anyway." Connor says ignoring his sister because no matter what she says she was the one who stared it, "I tried to jump from the top of the stairs to catch her because she had just done that and I didn't land properly." Connor explains, "After I fell we heard someone moving upstairs and I thought it was Ben, but it was Maggie." He explains, "She wrapped my ankle told me to take it easy, talked to Mom and promised that she would help us to escape, which she did." Connor explains to his Dad jumping slightly when his Dad touches a part of his ankle that is hurt.

"My best guess that you've got a bad sprain, maybe a small fracture." Bass says as he starts to wrap his sons' ankle, "But I'll get the doctor to check later tonight." He tells Connor, "Try to rest it as much as possible." He tells Connor who nods. "There done." He says and Connor removes his foot from his Dad's leg. Just as he does the tent flap opens and one of Bass's guards comes in carrying more food than Danny has ever seen and that Charlie and Connor have seen for a long time.

"Eat up." Bass says once all the food has been placed on the table and a plate and cup has been place in front of each of them.

"How much can we eat?" Danny asks a question that sounds so innocent but hurts Bass as it's a reminded of just what his children have gone through.

"As much as you want." Bass informs Danny.

"You're not going to do what Mom does and eat less so that we can eat more are you?" Charlie asks making no effort to grab something because she wants her Dad's answer.

"No Charlotte, I'm not." Bass says, not surprised that that is something Rachel does, "There is more than enough for all of us, eat as much as you want." He tells them.

"Really?" Connor asks.

"Really, eat up." Bass encourages, "You don't want it to get cold." He says and Connor, Charlie and Danny hesitantly reach out and start to put food on their plates. As he watches his children hesitantly place food on their plate Bass can feel over whelming hatred of Ben Matheson and he promises himself that he will make Ben pay.

* * *

Bass, Charlie, Connor and Danny have only been eating for a few minutes when the guard who is guarding he tent sticks his head in.

"General, Linus is here to see you." He informs Bass.

"Thank you." Bass responds.

"Is that an update about Mom?" Connor asks ask Bass stands.

"It should be." Bass responds, "I'll be right back." He tells his kids.

"How is she Linus?" Bass asks as soon as he exits the tent, hoping that he isn't going to have to give his children bad news.

"General Matheson is still donating blood, and Doctors Jane and Franks were just beginning explorative surgery to see if they can repair any internal injuries." Linus informs Bass, "Dr Warren is standing by in case they need another set of hands." He adds.

"What do they think there chances are of being successful?" Bass asks.

"They believe that because she has been walking for four days that the internal injuries are minor and they think they should be able to repair them. Thanks to the blood that General Matheson is giving they aren't as worried about blood loss as they were, but the risk of infection is high and that's what they are worried about." Linus explains to Bass

"Thank you Linus." Bass tells him, "I would like another update in twenty minutes." He says.

"Yes General." Linus says before walking away. Once he is standing alone Bass takes several deep breaths before re-entering the tent, preparing for what he is going to tell his children.

"Is Mom okay?" Connor asks as soon as Bass walks back into the tent.

"What's going on?" Charlie asks.

"Can we see her?" Danny asks.

"You can't see her right now." Bass answers as it is the easiest of the three questions to answer,

"Dad, what's going on?" Connor asks concern clear in his voice.

"Dr's Jane and Franks are trying to find where inside your Mom is hurt and fix it." Bass explains.

"How do they do that?" Danny asks confused.

"They're going to perform Surgery." Bass answers.

"That's where a person gets cut open and once it is done the person gets better right?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, that's it."

"So Mom's going to be okay?" Danny asks looking excited, "Once this surgery thing is done she'll be fine, right?" he asks.

"I don't think it's a simple as that Danny." Charlie says to her brother, "Is it?" she asks looking at Bass.

"No, it's not." Bass answers, trying to think of the best way to explain what is going on to three children, "Before the Blackout there were machines that could tell where a person was hurt which made surgery easier because it meant you knew where the injury was, but today the doctors will have to find where your Mom is hurt before they can fix it, and once they find it they might not be able to fix it, or they might not be able to find where she is hurt. It just depends." Bass explains.

"So she might not be okay?" Danny asks in a quiet voice.

"There's a chance, we've just got to wait and see." Bass tells his son and Danny nods and looks down at the ground. Seeing what his brother has done Connor gets up and walks over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"Look at me Dan-Man." Connor says and that's what Danny does and when he does it is clear that he is trying not to cry, "I know you're scared and I know you're worried about Mom, and so are Char and I, and that's okay, but you know Mom Dan, she never gives up, and I know she won't give up now." Connor tells his brother, "She'll fight to live, just like she always fights for us, and yes there is a chance that she won't be okay and that scares me more than anything, but right now in this moment we can't think like that." Connor says to his brother, "Got it?" He asks.

"Got it." Danny responds,

"Good." Connor says as he hugs his little brother.

Despite how bad everything currently is Bass can't help but smile at how good Connor is at comforting his little brother though he wishes that he knew how to do the same thing as when it came to comforting Connor and Charlie when they were under three he was a pro but now he has no idea what to do.

"It's going to be a few hours before we know anything for sure so why don't you guys try and get some sleep." Bass suggests.

"Where?" Charlie asks confused, not having it in her to argue at the moment as she is very tired.

"In the bed." Bass answers, "It's a double so it should be big enough, but you're going to have to share if you don't mind, that's the best I can do at the moment." He admits.

"Are you kidding?" Connor asks and Bass just looks at his son confused, "We don't mind. I don't remember the last time any of us got to sleep on more than a blanket on hard ground." He reveals and Bass once again feels anger at Ben.

"You'll wake us if there is more news about Mom, right?" Danny asks.

"Of course." Bass responds, "I promise you that." He informs his children.

"Thank you." Connor says as they walk over to the bed.

"You don't have to thank me for this." Bass informs his son and Charlie climbs in the bed first followed by Danny then Connor is the last one in. Once they are laying down underneath the blanket Bass tucks them in.

"Are you all comfortable?" Bass asks sitting down on the edge of the bed and in response he receives three nods.

"Can you tell us the story you used to tell Con and me before bed?" Charlie asks her father curious.

"You remember that?" Bass asks surprised as he used to always tell Connor and Charlie the same story before they went to bed, but he thought that by now they would have forgotten.

"Of course." Charlie says and Connor nods, "I loved that story."

"Well let's see if I can remember it then" Bass says to his children, "You might have to help me." He says before beginning the story, "Once upon a time there was a Lonely Prince who was upset because his older brother and his friends never let him play because he was too little. Then one day a new prince moved into the kingdom and at first the Lonely Prince thought that everyone was going to like the New Prince more than him, but then one day the Lonely Prince saw his brother and his friends, being just as mean to the New Prince as he was to him and he realised that they were the same, so he went over to the sad New Prince and asked if he wanted to play knights." Bass says and before he can say anymore Charlie cuts him off.

"And he did." She says.

"Yes, he did." Bass answers with a smile, "The New Prince and they Lonely Prince played knights together every day and neither of them we're lonely anymore because they always had each other." Bass says, "As time passed the two little princes grew and no longer played knights but became knights for real and even though they were scared they knew they had nothing to fear and that things would always be okay as long as they had each other. The end." Bass says, slightly surprised that her remembered, not the story but the way he told it, "Get some sleep. I'll be here." Bass tells his kids before standing up and walking over to the chair that he was sitting in earlier.

* * *

Bass waits until he is positive that the kids are fast asleep before walking across and out of the tent because he want to go check in on Rachel and Miles.

"Under no circumstances is anyone but General Matheson or myself allowed in this tent." Bass says to the guards.

"Yes Sir." They respond.

"I should be back in a few minutes." Bass says before leaving, and walking across the campsite at quite a fast pace because he wants to be back as soon as possible.

* * *

When Bass enters the medical tent about a minute after he left his he sees the doctors and nurses operation on Rachel and Miles, no longer attached to anything watching what is going on.

"Miles." Bass says when he enter the tent, "How is she?" he asks when Miles has walked over to him.

"Alive." Miles answers, "They think the problem is a blow to the kidney which caused a tiny tare that has grown over the last four days." Miles answers, "They're working on repairing it now." He explains, "How are the kids?" he asks.

"Considering everything they've been through, they're okay." Bass answers, "They're sleeping right now and Connor has either a sprained or fractured ankle but I think for the most part they are doing okay." Bass answers, "But Miles you should have seen their faces when the food was brought in, it was like they had never seen that much food." Bass reveals, "I had to tell them three times that they could eat as much as the wanted and Charlie asked if I was going to do what Rachel does eat less so they can eat more." Bass reveals, "And Connor told me that he doesn't remember the last time any of them got to sleep on more than a blanket on a hard ground when I asked if they would be okay sharing a bed." Bass reveals.

"What the hell did he do to them?" Miles asks fury clear in voice.

"I don't know." Bass responds honestly.

"I've already told the doctors to make a list of all Rachel's injuries that they can tell." Miles informs Bass who nods, "That might give us some answers." He comments.

"I should get back, they're asleep, but I don't want to leave them alone for too long." Bass reveals, "Keep me updated." He requests and Miles nods.

"Bass." Miles suddenly says when Bass tires to leave the tent.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sit with them for a while and you stay with Rachel?" He asks as he would like to spend some time with his children, even if they are asleep.

"I think that would be a good idea." Bass responds, "Rachel being hurt is hard on all of them though it seems like, to me, that Charlie and Connor are trying to put on a brave face for Danny's sake." Base reveals, "But all three of them are scared and hurting, they need us." Bass tells Miles.

"They don't know us." Miles responds and he hates that fact, "How can they need us if they don't know us?"

"Charlie and Connor do, they remember." Bass reveals, "Charlie asked me to tell the story I always used to tell them before bed." He reveals.

"The Prince Story?" Miles asks thinking back and Bass nods.

"And Connor remember us building the plane." Bass reveals, "And Rachel told them stories, we're not compete strangers." He tells Miles, "We're their parents Miles and until Rachel is better we're they only people they have looking out for them, we need to get to know them." Bass tells him.

"We should have realised." Miles tells Bass.

"I know." Bass responds knowing exactly what he is talking about, "I'll send an update in twenty minutes." Bass tells Miles knowing that now isn't the time to have the conversation about the guilt they are feeling because they believed the lie that Rachel told them even though they both knew there was something off about the email she sent and the fact that for two years she didn't want to see them.

"Thanks." Miles says before exiting the tent.

* * *

It takes a couple of minutes for Miles to walk across the campsite when he arrives at the tent he checks to make sure Connor, Charlie and Danny are still asleep then once he is sure they are he pulls one of the chairs over from the table and sits down near the end of the bed and watches them sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

It has been an hour since Miles started watching his children sleep and during that time Linus has come in with three different updates. Basically all telling the same thing, Dr Jane and Dr Franks are working on fixing Rachel's internal injuries and at the moment she is still alive.

Because he is watching his kids Miles notices as soon as something starts happening to Danny.

"Danny?" Miles asks worried racing to the side of the bed. Miles gets there just as Danny sits up awake and starts wheezing, "What's happening are you okay?"

"He's having an attack." Connor says, both he and Charlie being woken by their brothers wheezing.

"Just keep breathing Danny, in and out." Charlie tells her brother.

"What can I do to help?" Miles asks hating how useless he feels in this moment.

"Get him some water, having small sips during an attack helps." Connor tells his Pop.

Miles nods and rushes across the room and grabs a cup of water and then rushes over and hands it to Connor. Once his son has the water for his brother Miles runs to the entrance of the tent, "Jones got to the medical tent, tell them that I need doctor here immediately, it's an emergency." Miles tells the guard.

"Yes Sir." He says and Miles heads back to his children where Danny is struggling to breathe and Stay calm and Charlie and Connor are trying to help.

"It's….bad…." Danny says, though wheezing and coughing and both Connor and Charlie realise that he hasn't had an attack this bad in a while, "Scared." He says panic clear.

"I know, but you can't panic, panic makes it worse remember." Charlie says to her brother as she rubs circles on his back with her hand, trying to get him to panic less.

"If your Mom was here what would she do right now?" Miles asks his kids, wanting to do something, anything to help.

"Distract him." Connor answers, "If he focuses on something else, like trying to answer a question for example then he isn't as scared." He explains.

"Danny, what do you like to do?" Miles asks once again sitting on the bed, across from his children, asking the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Play….With….Charlie….and…..Connor." Danny answers and while it is clear that he is struggling the panic seems to be gone.

"What do you like to play?" Miles asks curious.

"We…Make….up…games….and….Mom….made….us…games…..from….things….she….could….find." Danny explains.

* * *

In the medical tent Drs Jane and Franks are operating on Rachel with the assistance of the nurses while Warren watches prepared to assist if needed and Bass just watches.

That is what they are doing when Jones bursts into the tent.

"Jones, what are you doing here?" Bass asks surprised to see the solider who should be guarding the tent where Miles, Charlie, Connor and Danny are.

"General Matheson sent me Sir, he said he needs a doctor immediately that it's an emergency." Jones informs Bass and as soon as he does Bass goes sprinting out of the tent because he knows that the only reason while Miles would need a doctor so desperately is because something's happened to Charlie, Connor or Danny.

"I'll go." Dr Warren says before grabbing one of the medical bags the have and running out of the tent.

* * *

When Bass bursts into the tent he finds Miles sitting across from Charlie, Connor and Danny, Charlie and Connor holding Danny's hands and Danny clearly having difficulty breathing.

"That sounds like Fun." Miles says.

"It…is." Danny responds.

"What's going on?" Bass asks rushing over to the bed, as soon as Miles sees Bass he moves more onto the bed so that Bass can sit down.

"Attack." Danny says.

"What do we do?" Bass asks.

"Help Danny stay calm, and help him though this." Charlie explains.

"Ease..ing." Danny says.

"You're finding it easier to breathe?" Connor asks and Danny nods, as he does Dr Warren walks into the tent.

"What's the problem?" She asks.

"In a letter to us from Danny's mom she said that he has condition that is like asthma, he just had an attack." Miles explains.

"Do you have them often?" Dr Warren asks walking over to the group.

"Maybe every few days, but it hasn't been this bad for a while." Charlie answers.

"Do you mind if I listen to your chest?" Dr Warren asks Danny and to Both Miles and Bass's surprised he turns to them with an uncertain look on his face.

"It's okay." Bass tells his son, "Doctor Warren wants to see if there is anything she can do to help and do that she has to listen to your chest." Bass explains.

"Okay." Danny says and Miles and Bass move off the bed so that Dr Warren can sit down.

"We'll be right here." Miles tells Danny.

"Can you lift up your shirt?" Dr Warren asks and Danny does just that.

"What exactly are you feeling right now?" Dr Warren asks Danny curious once she has finished listening to his chest.

"Tired." Danny answers.

"He's always tired after an attack." Charlie reveals, "The worse an attack is the more tired he is after." She explains.

"In that case then the best thing for you right now is to get some rest." Dr Warren says to Danny as she stands up and walks over to Miles and Bass.

"If he has another attack is there something you can do?" Miles asks interested.

"You said that the letter you got said the condition was like Asthma?" Dr Warren asks.

"Yes." Bass answers.

"Then there might be something." Dr Warren tells him, "There is a remedy that helps Asthma suffers that may help him, but it may not." She reveals, "I can get it if you would like."

"Yes, thank you." Miles tells her, knowing that while a conversation will have to occur about whether they use it or not it would be better to have it just in case.

"You're dismissed." Bass says and they walk back over to their children, Danny is laying down, already having fallen back asleep, but Charlie and Connor are both awake and sitting up either side of him.

"How's Mom?" Charlie asks when Miles and Bass sit down on the bed once more.

"Dr Jane and Dr Franks are still preforming surgery, they think they'll be finished soon." Bass informs them.

"Can we see her?" Connor asks, "I want to see her." He tells his Dad and Pop.

"You can't see her right now Connor, not when she is still in surgery." Miles tells his son.

"But we can after right?" Charlie asks.

"Of course." Bass answers, "But maybe you should try sleeping a bit more." He suggests and when he does both he and Miles see Charlie and Connor exchange a look.

"What is it?" Miles asks.

"We don't sleep after Danny has had a bad attack." Connor explains, "Neither does Mom, we watch him, make sure he really is okay, and hope that it doesn't happen again." He explains.

"Well in that case do either of you know how to play chess?" Miles asks curious after he and Bass exchange a look as even though both he and Bass would like to tell Charlie and Connor that they should sleep they realised that right now, in this moment, they don't have the right too, not when it's something that they do with Rachel.

"Kind of." Charlie answers, "Mom made something out of bits and pieces that she called a chess bored but we never got to play because Ben destroyed it as soon as he saw it." She informs her fathers.

"Would you like to learn?" Miles asks and Charlie and Connor exchange a hesitant look, Miles attempting to keep the anger out of his voice at what his brother did.

"If you're worried about leaving Danny then how about you take turns." Bass suggests, "One of you play a game of chess with Pop while the other watches from the bed and then you switch after every game then one of you will be with Danny all the time and unlike if you brought the board to the bed you wouldn't risk waking him." Bass explains and once more Charlie and Connor exchange a look.

"I think it's a good idea, Con why do you have the first go, you did look really interested when Mom started to explain it to us." Charlie says to her brother.

"You sure?" Connor asks.

"Positive." Charlie responds.

"I should get back to the medical tent." Bass says standing up, "I'll let you know once I know more." He says and Miles, Charlie and Connor nods, "Try and win for me Connor, Charlotte." Bass says to his children.

"We'll try." Connor responds and Bass leaves the tent.

"If you're half as good as your Mom is then that won't be too hard, she always beat both me and Dad when we played." Miles reveals getting up and walking across the room to get the chest board.

"Go on." Charlie says to her brother, reaching over Danny to literally give Connor a push.

"Dad said that you hurt your ankle, how's it feeling?" Miles asks as Connor walks over to him.

"It's a bit sore, but not too bad." Connor tells his Pop, deciding to leave off the 'I've had worse' that he is thinking because his Pop doesn't need to hear that right now.

"Let me know if it gets worse." Miles requests as Connor sits down.

"I will." Connor assures his Pop.

"Good. Do you want to be white or black?" Miles asks curious.

"White." Connor answers and Miles begins to explain exactly how to play.

* * *

It is over an hour, and several games of chess later when Bass returns.

"How's it going?" Bass asks walking over to Charlie and Miles who are now playing.

"Pop's lost one game to Connor, and bet us both once." Charlie explains.

"You won?" Bass asks looking at Connor.

"Yep." Connor says with a proud smile.

"Kid plays like his Mom, the only reason that he lost the first game is because he was still learning." Miles explains.

"How is Mom?" Connor asks.

"Dr Jane and Franks have finished the surgery and your Mom's still alive." Bass reveals

"But, there's more isn't there?" Charlie asks being able to tell by the look on her Dad's face that he isn't telling her something.

"Because of how long the surgery took and the environment there is a very large chance that your Mom is going to develop an infection, which can be pretty serious." Bass explains, "And because of her other injuries as well it's likely going to be a while before your Mom is awake, a few days at least." He explains.

"So you don't know if she's going to be okay?" Connor asks.

"Not yet we don't." Bass responds, "So I know that you want to see her and I can take you now if you want or we can wait until Danny's awake, whatever you want." Bass explains.

"We'll wait for Danny." Charlie says after she and Connor exchange a look.

"I though you would." Bass responds, "Miles, can we talk outside." He request and Miles nods and the pair head outside.

"What do you think that's about?" Connor ask his sister curious.

"No idea." Charlie responds honestly though she hopes that they aren't keeping something about how her mom is doing from her and her brothers. "How's Danny doing?" she asks curious.

"Fine. He's fast asleep and breathing normally, no warning signs of another attack." Connor tells his sister.

"Good." Charlie responds.

* * *

"What's going on Bass, what couldn't you say in front of Charlie and Connor?" Miles asks curious.

"Rachel's surgery was finished twenty minutes ago, but I didn't come sooner because Dr Jane was seeing if she could determine Rachel's current and past injuries." Bass explains.

"And, what did she find?" Miles asks.

"As well as the eternal bleeding she currently has three broken ribs, bruising covering most of her upper body, and a large deep cut on her back." Bass reveals, "And…" he start so say, but finds himself unable to do so because while both he and Miles suspected what he is about to say to have it confirmed is another matter altogether.

"And what Bass?" Miles asks.

"Dr Jane saw evidence of brutal rape." Bass reveals, "And she says this wasn't the first time." He reveals, feeling sick to the stomach as he reveals the truth.

"How the hell could he do this to her?" Miles asks anger and pain clear in his voice as it wasn't a stranger who did these things to the woman both he and Bass loved for fifteen years but his own brother.

"I don't know, but I know that we can't let him get away with it." Bass tells Miles reaching out and grabbing Miles's hand being glad that because it is early morning, well before the sun rises that no one is around because it means that they don't have to put on their 'generals' front.

"And we won't." Miles promises and the partners drift into silence.

"How are Charlie and Connor doing?" Bass asks curious.

"Okay." Miles answers, "Playing chess was as good idea, it's distracted them a bit." Miles explains.

"Do you think we should have tried to get them to sleep?" Bass asks curious.

"I don't know." Miles answers truthfully.

"Me either." Bass admits, "I guess we've got a lot to figure out." He comments.

"Yeah, we do." Miles responds, "Do you want to switch again?" He asks curious.

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, I should see if they need me to give more blood anyway." Miles comments.

"Don't give too much away, the last thing we need is you collapsing form blood loos." Bass comments.

"I won't." Miles says letting go of Bass's hand and starting the walk back to the medical tent but after a couple of steps Bass calls him back.

"Miles, they're ours, they always were" He says like he's only just realised it, "They found us." He says.

"Yeah they are, they did." Miles responds with a grin, "We've got to make sure we don't lose them again Bass."

"We won't." Bass assures, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that." Bass responds and while Miles heads to the medical tent he heads back into their tent, only pausing to tell the guards to have food delivered to the tent in two hours.

* * *

When Bass walks back into the tent he finds Charlie and Connor in the exact same places as where he and Miles left them.

"Where's Pop?" Charlie ask curious.

"He's gone to sit with Mom for a while." Bass explains, "So you're stuck with me." He says sitting down in Miles's empty seat.

"Do you know how to play?" Charlie asks.

"Of course I know how to play." Bass responds, pretending to be insulted, "I will have you know Miss Charlotte that I once…. I can't tell that story it's so not appropriate." Bass comments stopping himself before he says too much as he knows that Rachel would kill him if she told their daughter and son the story that he is thinking.

"Oh, come on Dad, we want to hear it." Connor says with a grin.

"No, I can't." Bass responds.

"Come on Dad, please." Charlie says giving him her best pleading look, a look which she barely ever used.

"Wow, you've really masted that look Charlotte." Bass tells his daughter as Bass remembers Charlie being good at the 'puppy dog look' when she was a child and now it seems like she has masted it.

"Why do you call me Charlotte? Even in the memories I have from before you never call me Charlie, why not?" Charlie asks curious.

"It's just something I do." Bass answers truthfully as even he isn't completely sure why when talking to Charlie directly he refers to her as Charlotte as it's just something he's done ever since he she was born, "You don't mind do you?" Bass asks needing to remind himself that things that have changed and that eleven year old Charlie might not like it.

"I love it." Charlie answers, "You're the only one who calls me that and that makes it special." Charlie says, "Well except when I'm in trouble then Mom calls me Charlotte Jade." She explains.

"What have you done that got you in trouble?" Bass asks interested.

"You know the usual." Charlie says making an effort not to look at her father, "Most of the time it's Con's fault." She explains.

"Hey." Connor says annoyed, "Don't drag me into this." He tells sister.

"I'm not dragging you into anything." Charlie says turning around to look at her brother, "It's the truth and you know it Con." She tells him.

"You always agree." Connor argues, "You've never once done something you didn't want to do Char, and all the stupider ideas are usually yours and _you_ drag _me_ into them." He tells her.

"We'll I wasn't going to do them alone now was I?" Charlie asks.

"Confused old man here guys, please explain." Bass requests though Charlie and Connor's back and forth banter does amuse him.

"Before the basement, there was a house in the middle of nowhere where he kept Mom locked in a room that she couldn't get out of but Char, Dan and I were allowed out because he knew that we wouldn't do anything because we knew that he would hurt Mom if we did, and before that we lived in tents where Ben kept mom tied up." Connor explains, "Charlie and I had a habit of doing things that weren't exactly the best idea." He explains.

"Like?' Bass asks curious.

"When we were out hunting one day when we were about seven I thought it was a good idea to use myself as bait so that we could catch, I don't know what." Charlie admits, "I got hurt and Mom was furious that we were out hunting in the first place and really scared that I was really hurt, and Ben hurt her because of that." Charlie says looking down at the ground as that was one of the first times she truly realised that what she does affects how Ben treats her Mom.

"Look at me Charlotte." Bass requests and Charlie does just that, "I might not know what has happened to you, your brothers and your Mother but I do know your Mother and I know that she would never want you to blame yourself for something Ben did to her." Bass says to Charlie realising that he and Miles are going to have a conversation about Charlie, and going by the look he has on his face, Connor blaming themselves for Ben hurting Rachel.

"Mom said the same thing then, once she told me that I shouldn't have put myself in danger." Charlie reveals.

"Well your Mom's the smartest person I've ever met and she's usually right so you should listen." Bass tell his daughter who gives a small nod, "Do you want to continue the game?" he asks curious as he realise that considering what they have been through then Charlie and Connor sharing stories may not be the best idea.

"Sure." Charlie responds, "It's your move." She tells her Dad and Bass nods and they continue the game that Charlie and Miles started.

* * *

Unknown to Miles, Bass, Charlie, Connor and Danny hidden in the woods outside the Militia campsite is Ben. He is hiding in a place where he cannot be seen from the camp but he can see all, and is waiting and watching, Waiting for the chance to get the people that belong to him, to get his property back, and once more put them in their place, remind them that they will never be free.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN1:** Thanks for all the support.

**AN2:** The song that Miles sings in this chapter is called Lullaby (goodnight my angel) by Billy Joel. I do not own it. If you can I recommend listening to that song when you get to that part.

* * *

When the food arrives in the tent Bass is playing his third game against Connor having already played three with Charlie.

"Charlotte, wake your brother." Bass says to his daughter when the food arrives and Charlie does just that.

"Danny, wake up." Charlie says gently shaking her brother awake.

"Huh, what's going on?" Danny asks confused as he wakes up.

"Food's here." Bass tells his son.

"How's Mom?" Danny asks as he sits up.

"Dr Jane and Dr Franks have finished the surgery and considering everything she is doing as well as she can be." Bass explains.

"When can we see her?" Danny asks as he and Charlie walk from the bed over to the table.

"Right after breakfast if you want." Bass tells his kids.

"Really?" Danny asks.

"Really." Bass confirms, "But you have to eat breakfast first." He explains, "Do you think you can all do that?" He asks his kids and receives two

"Yes Dad." In response from Charlie and Connor and a nod from Danny.

"Then eat up." Bass says and that's what the three kids do.

* * *

Half an hour later Charlie, Connor, Danny and Bass have all finished eating.

"Can we go now?" Charlie asks.

"Yep, just a couple of things first though." Bass tells his daughter, "The entire camp will be up now so there will be a lot of people, so stick close to me." Bass requests, "The man who has been standing out of the tent all night Lt Jones is on duty for another hour so he'll walk with us along with Lt Gregory who has just started his shift, so that's why they will be walking so close, okay." Bass says and then nod.

"Don't worry Dad, we won't wonder off." Connor informs his father.

"Good, let's go." Bass says and together the four get up and exit the tent and just like Bass said as soon as they exit Jones and Gregory follow behind them.

* * *

When they arrive at the medical tent they find that along with an unconscious Rachel everyone except for Miles, Dr Jane and Linus the nurse are gone.

"How is she?" Danny asks.

"Considering everything she's doing well." Dr Jane answers.

"So does that mean she is okay now?" Danny asks.

"It's too early to tell at the moment but all signs are looking positive." Dr Jane explains.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Danny comments taking several steps closer to his mother, Charlie and Connor standing either side of him while Bass walks over to Miles.

"That's because she is Dan-Man." Connor explains, "She is sleeping and from what Dr Jane said she's going to be sleeping for a while, right?" He asks looking at her.

"Right." Dr Jane confirms.

"Connor, why do you get Dr Jane to check your ankle." Bass suggest remembering that his son is hurt.

"No need, I'm okay." Connor lies.

"No, you're not. You're in pain right now." Charlie tells her brother, knowing him well enough to always be able to tell when he is lying, just like he can always tell when she is.

"Is Charlie telling the truth Connor?" Miles asks.

"Yes." Connor says giving his sister an annoyed look, "But honestly, it's not that bad." He assures his fathers, both of whom are clearly looking concerned.

"Then you have nothing to fear if Dr Jane has a look now do you?" Bass asks.

"Fine." Connor responds after about a minute of thinking and coming to the conclusion that he isn't going to get out of getting Dr Jane looking at his ankle so why fight, "What do you want me to do?" he asks the Dr Jane.

"Sit down on the chair and let me have a look." She requests and Connor does exactly that.

"Sir's Captain Baker is here to see you both." Lt Gregory informs Miles and Bass.

"Send him in." Bass says after he and Miles exchange a look.

"What's going on Captain?" Miles asks when the man who he considers to be a friend walks in.

"Squadron five is waiting instructions, you asked them to assemble an hour ago." Jeremy informs Miles and Bass, "What's going on Sirs?" He asks interested, very confused by the sight that greats him in the tent.

"Crap I forgot." Miles says as after everything that has happened he completely forgot that he is sending an entire squadron of soldiers on a recon mission to the border, "As for what's going on..." He stats to say but then turns to Bass as Miles knows that as soon as they reveal who Connor, Charlie, Danny and Rachel are, even if they just tell Jeremy, someone they trust, then they could be putting them in danger because they have no shortage of enemy's.

"Jeremy meet Connor, Charlotte and Daniel Matheson-Monroe, our children." Bass introduces after about a minute of he and Miles communicating without words.

"The woman lying on the table is their Mother Rachel." Miles adds, "They've been kept prisoner by my brother for the past eight years." Miles explains, "Charlie, Connor, Danny meet a good friend of mine and your Dad's Captain Jeremy Baker." Miles introduces.

"Hi." Connor, Charlie and Danny respond, it being clear that they aren't really sure what to do.

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy responds surprised by the revelation though he isn't as surprised as most will be because he is one of the only people who know the truth about Miles and Bass's relationship, not just the speculation, "Would you like me to create a short list of personal who will be suitable as members of their protection detail?" Jeremy asks curious.

"Yes, thank you Captain." Bass says to his friend.

"Of course Sir. What would you like me to do about the squadron?" Jeremy asks Miles.

"Tell them I'll be there in ten minutes." Miles respond and Jeremy nods and leaves the tent.

"Why do we need a protection detail?" Connor asks curious once Jeremy leaves the tent.

"To keep you safe." Bass answers simply, "The squad is going on the recon mission right?" Bass asks Miles, "The one to the border?" he ask.

"Yep."

"Are you leaving?" Charlie asks, trying, and failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily Kid." Miles tells her with a grin.

"Good." Charlie responds.

"Who did you decide to lead it?" Bass asks interested as that was one of the things they were going to discuss the night before.

"O'Brien." Miles answers, "Doc, what's the verdict on Connor's ankle?" he asks.

"I don't believe that it is fractured but badly bruised and sprained, of course I can't be sure without an x-ray." She reveals.

"What's an x-ray?" Charlie, Connor and Danny ask together.

"Something that pre blackout would have allowed me to see your bones." Dr Jane explains, "You need to rest that ankle Connor, as much as you can." She explains.

"Thanks Jane." Bass tells her, "You think you can do that Champ?" he asks his son curious.

"I'm guessing between Char, you and Pop I don't have a choice." Connor comments.

"Of course you don't." Charlie says squeezing onto the chair that Connor is sitting on.

"I'm going to push you off this chair." Connor says to his sister annoyed.

"You do that I pull you down with me." Charlie responds simply, with a grin.

"Neither of you are pushing or pulling each other of the chair." Bass says.

"I'll be back soon, have fun." Miles says before leaving giving Bass a "have fun with those two" grin as he remembers what Charlie and Connor used to be like and it wasn't fun trying to get them to stop messing around in more than a just playing way once they got started.

While Charlie and Connor start to try and make it so that they each have more room on the single, tiny chair that they are sharing, Bass walks over to Danny who is staring at Rachel, clearly oblivious to what his brother and sister are doing.

"Danny?" Bass ask concerned as he stands next to his son, "Are you alright?" he asks but he receives no answer so instead he kneels down in front of his son, "Danny?" he asks once more concerned.

"I want my Mom." Danny says, tears coming to his eyes.

"I know you do." Bass says to him, hating that his son is in so much pain, "And I know you don't know me or your Pop yet, we're here, we may not be as good as your Mom, but we're here." Bass tells his son, "And so are your brother and Sister, you're not alone." He tells him, not really sure what else to say because unlike Charlie and Connor he never got a chance to know Danny, so he doesn't even have what helped eight years ago to go off of "I know that doesn't make you miss your Mom any less, but maybe we can help a bit until she wakes up." He says to his son and to Bass's surprise Danny hugs him,

"Thank you." Danny says as he hugs his Dad as the only people he's ever known to care about him are his Mom, brother and sister, he's not used to other people being there for him.

"You don't have to thank me for this Danny, I'm your Dad it's what I do." Bass says as he stands up while he is hugging Danny resulting in him lifting his son of the ground, as he does they both hear,

"Get of Char."

"You get off Con." Followed by a crash.

"Connor William, Charlotte Jade, what did I say?" Bass asks his kids.

"It was an accident." Connor says, both he and Charlie putting looks of innocents on their faces.

"Ah huh, I'll let you in on a secret." Bass says as he breaks the hug with Danny, "Your Pop and I invented the looks you currently have on your faces so there no good on us." He tells them, "But first things first, did either you hurt yourselves?" He asks.

"No."

"Good." Bass responds then tries to figure out what to do next as he knows what would have been done when they were three but he isn't sure what to do now, but because he knows he has to do something Bass thinks about what he knows Rachel would have done in this situation, what she did all those times when he and Miles would do similar things and says that, "Can you two behave or am I going to have to separate you?" Bass asks.

"We'll be good." Connor says and Charlie nods.

"Good." Bass responds, "Jane are there anymore chairs?" He asks curious.

"Yes General." Jane answers and she gets four chairs and puts them down near where Rachel is laying so that they can sit by her.

* * *

It is half an hour after Miles left to talk to the soldiers that he returns when he does he find Bass, Charlie, Connor and Danny all still sitting down except Connor and Charlie are sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Good, you're back." Bass says standing up, "I've got a couple of things I've got to get done." He says walking over to Miles, as if he want to spend most his time with his kids over the next few days then there are a couple of things he as to do, including getting another bed put in the tent and sending a letter to Philadelphia so that the household staff can get the room across from his and Miles ready for Charlie, Connor and Danny and part of his and Miles's room suitable for Rachel so that's what he is going to do, "Also I wouldn't recommend letting Charlie and Connor sit next to each other, I've already had to separate them once." Bass reveals.

"Why?" Miles asks curious.

"You don't want to know." Danny answers.

"Mean Dan-Man." Connor tells his little brother.

"True though." Danny responds with a shrug.

"I'll be back in an hour, maybe two." Bass says before leaving the tent.

"What did you kids do to your Dad?" Miles asks interested.

"Nothing." Charlie, Connor and Danny answer.

"Right." Miles says not sure what else to say as he looks around the room, as he does he spots as something, "I have an idea." He says grabbing what he spotted along with a table that isn't being used and putting it not too far from where Rachel is laying but not so close that it will get in the way.

"What idea?" Charlie asks.

"If we just sit and wait for Rachel to wake up then we're just going to go a bit stir crazy, which I guess is already happening." He says looking at Charlie and Connor, "But if we play with these." He says showing the pack of cards he found, "Then we have something to distract us with why we wait." He explains.

"They're cards right?" Connor asks and Miles nods, "I haven't seen them in a long time." He reveals as he, Charlie and Danny pull their chairs around and sit around the table.

"How do we play with them?" Danny asks confused.

"Well there is a lot of different games we can play." Miles reveals, "But I was thinking how about go fish." Miles suggests as it's the first game he can think of that is suitable for them to play because he remembers playing it with Bass's little sisters.

"How do we play?" Connor asks.

"Okay so see how these cards have numbers on them?" Miles asks and Charlie, Connor and Danny nod, "Well this is a king, queen, jack and ace." He says showing the respective cards, "How we play is I deal us five cards each and you try and see if you have to cards with the same number or letter on them." Miles explains.

"What about colour?" Charlie asks.

"Not important, the only thing that matters is if the number is the same." Miles tells her, "We will go around the table and I would say Charlie do you have any sevens and if you do you give them to me, once you have a pair you put them face down on the table and draw cards to make sure you always have at least five." He explains, "If you did have the card I asked for then I would get another shot but if you didn't, then person you're asking says go fish and you pick up a card, and the turn moves to the next person." Miles explains, "Got it?" he ask the three kids.

"Got it." Charlie, Connor and Danny say.

"Who goes first?" Danny asks curious.

"As you're the youngest you go first." Miles says to Danny as he deals the cards.

"Charlie do you have any twos?" Danny asks his sister.

"Go fish." Charlie tells her brother.

"We'll go around so Danny, then Charlie then me then Connor." Miles says.

"Con you got any fives?" Charlie asks her brother who hands over the card and the four of them begin the game.

* * *

A couple of hours after he left Bass returns to the tent and finds Charlie, Connor, Miles and Danny still playing cards.

"What you playing?" Bass asks pulling a chair over and sitting next to Miles, "You're not teaching them poker are you?" Bass jokingly asks Miles.

"Of course not, do you have so little faith in me?" Miles asks, his own insecurities coming out, as he was always worried that he would be a bad father.

"I was joking Miles." Bass assures him putting a hand on Miles knee, "So what are you playing?"

"Go fish, Pop taught us." Connor explains.

"Good, a game I know how to play." Bass says picking up cards to join in, "I'll go after Miles." He says, "Dr Franks, how's Rachel?" Bass asks Dr Jane having taken over for Dr Jane about an hour ago.

"As far as I can tell she's doing as good as she can be." Dr Franks answers.

"Is there any sign of infection?" Miles asks curious.

"Not yet." Dr Franks answers.

"Good." Bass says though he knows that there is still a big chance that Rachel will develop an infection.

"Did you get what you had to do done Dad?" Charlie ask curious.

"Yep all done." Bass answers, "Whose turn is it?" He asks curious.

"Danny." Charlie, Connor and Miles say.

"Well go Little Man." Bass say to his son and the family continue to play their card games, all of them constantly looking over at Rachel.

* * *

Hours later Miles, Charlie, Bass, Connor and Danny are back in their tent. Charlie, Connor and Danny are once more lying in bed and Bass is sitting on the edge of the bed telling them a story while Miles sits at the table.

"They asleep?" Miles asks Bass curious as he walks back over.

"Yeah." Bass answers as he sits down, "You want to talk about what happened earlier?" He asks curious, though he knows the answer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Miles responds as he gets up and walks over to where the scotch is kept, planning on having a small drink now that the kids are asleep though he won't allow himself to have more than one when the kids are sleeping in the same tent in case something happens.

"Yeah you do." Bass says walking over to him, "I was joking Miles."

"I know Bass." Miles responds.

"I'm worried too." Bass admits, "It's been eight years. I don't know what to do either." He reveals.

"Have you noticed that Danny hasn't called either one of us Dad or Pop?" Miles asks interested after about a minute of silence.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Bass confirms, "It's easier with Charlotte and Connor because we all have memories of before, but we don't have that with Danny. We never got a chance to know him." He says sounding both sad and angry at the same time.

"If Rachel doesn't get better it's going to break them." Miles comments as he takes a mouthful of his drink.

"I know." Bass answers leaving out what they are both thinking which is that Rachel dying may just break them as well because even after the lies that Ben forced her to tell them they still love her, always have and likely always will, "Danny looks so much like her." He comments

"He really does." Miles confirms.

"I think…" Bass starts to say but he cuts himself off with a yawn.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep." Miles comments putting his drink down.

"What both of us?" Bass asks, "What about them? And Rachel?" One of us should stay up." He comments.

"Neither of us are deep sleepers, we'll wake if one of them wakes and Franks is looking after Rachel." Miles tells Bass, "You need sleep Bass, we both do."

"I'm so tired that I'm not even going to fight you." Bass responds and the pair both remove their jackets before laying down on the second bed that is in their tent and within a few minutes they are fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours after he and Bass went to bed Miles is woken by the sounds of someone trying not to cry. At first he isn't sure what he is hearing, but when he looks across the room he sees, illuminated by the candle that he and Bass always keep lit, Charlie sitting on the ground at the end of the bed with her knees against her chest.

"Charlie?" Miles asks getting up and rushing to her side, "What's wrong?" he asks kneeling down in front of her.

"Pop?" Charlie asks surprised looking up tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah, it's me, what's wrong?" Miles asks moving so that he is sitting down next to her.

"I've been trying not to get upset for Con and Danny, but I want Mom Pop." Charlie tells her father, though tears and not sure what else he can do Miles puts an arm around her.

"I know you do Charlie." He tells her.

"She's only been asleep a day and I miss her so much." Charlie reveals "What if she doesn't get better, what are we going to do?" She asks.

"I don't know." Miles responds honestly, "But I know we're not there yet. There is a strong chance that your Mom is going to wake up." Miles informs his daughter.

"I need her to Pop." Charlie reveals, "Con and Danny need her too." She tells him, "No matter what happened, no matter how bad things got Mom always tries to make things better for Con, Danny and I even if it meant Ben hurt her more." Charlie reveals, "She got hurt so many times because of us."

"Whatever Ben did wasn't your fault Charlie." Miles tells his daughter, his anger at his brother rising.

"Sometimes it was." Charlie reveals, "On our first birthday Con and I had after the blackout Mom woke us up in the middle of the night she had drawn a cake with 'Happy Birthday Connor and Charlie' on it in the dirt she said she got the idea from a movie that Dad's sisters, our Aunts, made her watch a hundred time." Charlie explains, "She told us to make a wish but our voices had woken Ben and he was so angry." Charlie reveals, "Mom couldn't walk for two days after that and all because she was trying to do something for me and Con. She always ties to make things better when they are bad, and he would always hurt her because of that." Charlie explains, "She's so strong and I'm trying to be as strong as her for Con and Danny, but I can't, I just want my Mommy." Charlie reveals and she turns and starts to cry into her Pop's chest.

"It's okay to want your Mom Charlie, and you are strong." Miles tells his daughter, "You look after your brothers, got your Mother here, and you've survived everything that has happened to you and you're only eleven years old. Missing your Mom and wanting her doesn't mean you're not strong, it means you're human." Miles says holding his daughter while she cries, hating that she is in so much pain and that there is nothing he can do.

For over ten minutes Charlie quietly cries while Miles holds her until she eventually stops.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" Miles asks Charlie curious.

"Maybe." Charlie answers, "Do you think?" she starts to ask but trails off at the end, nervous about asking what she wants to ask.

"Do I think what Charlie?" Miles asks.

"You could sing me the song you used to sing when I had a nightmare, and what you sang before you went away?" Charlie asks curious, nervous about asking.

"You remember that?" Miles asks surprised, trying to figure out if he can remember the lyrics.

"Yeah, can you?" Charlie ask.

"I can try." Miles responds, hoping that he is going to be able to remember the lyrics of a song that he hasn't sung in eight years, but he finds that as soon as he starts singing the words come back to him, "_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark_

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullabye_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabyes go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be_

When Miles looks over to Charlie once he finishes singing he sees that she is fast asleep leaning up against him, "Let's get you to bed." Miles says to his sleeping daughter and he carefully picks her up and carries her to the bed and gently lays her next to her brothers before tucking her into bed, "I love you Charlie, sweet dreams." Miles says to his daughter before placing a kiss to her forehead and walking back over to his bed, "How long have you been awake?" Miles asks Bass when he gets back to his bed and sees Bass wide awake.

"Since she started to tell the story of what Rachel did on their birthday." Bass reveals as Miles climbs back into bed, "I really want to kill your brother right now Miles." Bass reveals.

"You're not alone in that."

* * *

After waking and breakfast the next day Connor, Charlie, Danny, Miles and Bass head back to the medical tent to sit with Rachel, waiting for some sing that she is going to wake up and hoping that she isn't going to get an infection.

Just like the day before they the five conscious members of the Matheson-Monroe family are sitting around the table and as of about an hour and a half after they arrived in the medical tent they are once more playing cards.

"Charlotte, you alright?" Bass asks concerned as Charlie is almost falling asleep on her cards.

"Huh, yeah, I'm okay." She says, "Just tired." She reveals.

"Do you want to go back to the tent, get some sleep?" Miles asks curious.

"Yeah, I really would." Charlie reveals, putting her cards down.

"I'll come with you." Connor offers.

"No, stay here and keep playing Con, I'll be fine." Charlie assures her brother, "And before you offer I'll be okay walking myself." She tells her father and pop.

"That might be so." Bass tells her, "But just in case, JONES." He yells and Lt Jones comes into the tent.

"Yes Sir?" He asks.

"Walk Charlie back to the tent and stay with her and protect her until she is ready to come back." Miles says to the solider.

"Yes Sir." Jones responds.

"See you in a couple of hours." Charlie says to her family before leaving the tent.

"If Charlie isn't playing anymore does that mean I get her cards?" Danny ask interested a couple of minutes after Charlie left the tent.

"No way! You can't get her cards. That so not fair." Connor argues, "I should get them." He comments

"Why? That doesn't make sense." Danny tells his brother.

"Char would want me to have her cards, we're twins we always want each other to win." Connor argues.

"That's so not true." Danny argues, "Charlie would want me to beat you." He informs his brother.

"Actually…" Connor starts to say but Miles cuts him off.

"Divide the cards between you, that way you both get some." Miles tells his sons.

"What about us? Why don't we get extra cards?" Bass asks and Miles just glares at him.

"I think you're in trouble Dad." Connor jokes but before he can say anymore a gunshot coming from somewhere inside the camp is heard.

"Charlie." Miles and Bass say in identical tones of horror and fear as several more gunshots are heard.

"STAY WITH THEM PROTECT THEM." Bass yells at the security detail, who have come running into the tent as it is standard protocol for a team to get to Miles and Bass to protect them if gunshots are near, as he and Miles go running out of the tent with only one thing on their minds, getting to their daughter.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** Thanks for the support you give me. Because my brain apparently likes mulit tasking updates will slow a bit, to once ever few days or one a week because I've gotten an idea for a new story that I can't stop thinking/writing.

* * *

"So how long have you known my Dad and Pop for?" Charlie asks Lt Jones curious about a minute after they left the medical tent.

"Three years Ma'am." Lt Jones responds.

"Call me Charlie, not ma'am." Charlie tells the Lieutenant, not liking being called Ma'am.

"You're the daughter of the General's that warrants respect Ma'am." Lt Jones tells her.

"No ma'am." Charlie requests, "But if you insist on some kind of respect I can deal with Miss Charlie, does that work for you?" Charlie asks curious.

"Yes Miss." Jones responds.

"Good." Charlie responds as they arrive at the tent.

"I will be right out here if you need anything." Lt Jones informs Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie says finding it odd that a soldier's job is to protect her, as she walks into the tent.

When Charlie walks into the tent the only thing on her mind is go back to bed, but her plans are put on hold when she walks into the back part of the tent, where the beds are, and sees Ben Matheson standing there.

"No, you can't be here." Charlie says to him, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I am." Ben responds, "And unless you do exactly what I say then I'm going to kill your brothers." He informs her.

"You will never get to them." Charlie tells Ben, trying to sound braver than she feels as she knows that if Ben wants to he will find a way, he always does.

"Do you truly believe that?" Ben asks taking a step closer to her, "I always get what I want, you know that." He tells her, "You are mine. You, your brothers and your mother are my property and it's about time you remember that." He tells her.

"No, we don't belong to you, we never have. We're human beings, not property." Charlie says, "You don't scare me anymore Ben." Charlie says, lying because she knows that she will always be afraid of Ben, but wanting him to think that she is telling the truth, not wanting to show the fact that she is actually afraid of him, "You'll never hurt us again." She tells him then turns her head towards the entrance to the tent, "HELP, HELP ME." She yells and turns back towards Ben just in time to see him point a gun at her so she throws herself on to the ground, feeling excruciating pain as the bullet hits her left arm.

As she is lying on the ground crying in pain Charlie hears someone come into the tent from behind her and fire several of their own shots.

"Miss Charlie, talk to me Miss Charlie." Lt Jones says squatting down next to her.

"Is he gone?" Charlie asks the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, he's gone." Jones tells her, "I think I hit him but I'm not sure." He tells her, "We've got to stop this bleeding." Jones informs Charlie putting his hands over the bullet wound on her arms.

"It hurts a lot." Charlie says though her cries of pain.

"It's a bullet wound, it's supposed to hurt." Jones respond, "We've got to get you to your Dads." Jones informs Charlie as he looks around the room for something to use as a bandage, "Put your hands right where mine are." He tells her and Charlie does just that allowing him to get up and grabs a large cloth napkin which is one the table, "Move your hands." He says and he ties the napkin around the wound.

"Do you think you can stand?" Jones asks and before Charlie can answer they hear the sounds of people running towards them from outside the tent so Jones raises his gun, but lowers it when Miles and Bass run into the tent.

"Charlie." Miles says as they run in a look of panic clear on his face when he sees Charlie and Jones on the ground next to each other Charlie having something tied around her arm that has blood clear.

"What happened?" Bass asks as he and Miles rush to Charlie's side.

"A man shot her." Jones explains standing up so that Miles and Bass can get to their daughter, "He escaped though the back of the tent." He explains.

"A man? What man?" Miles asks.

"Ben. It was Ben." Charlie reveals, "He said he would kill Con and Danny if I didn't do what he said, but I said that he would never get to them, that I wasn't afraid of him anymore." Charlie explains.

"Jones get Captain Baker, tell him to meet us in the medical tent." Bass orders.

"Yes Sir." He responds and he leaves the tent.

"Do you think you can stand?" Miles asks.

"I think so." Charlie says but when she attempts to she is a bit woozy on her feet.

"How about I carry you." Bass suggest and Charlie nods so Bass picks up his daughter, being careful of her arm.

"I'll go first, stay behind." Miles says to Bass as he draws his sword just in case, and Bass nods and together the three leave the tent.

* * *

After Miles and Bass leave the medical tent Connor walks over to Danny who is clearly nervous about all the guards in the room.

"It's okay Danny." Connor says to his brother, "Lieutenant Jones is with Charlie, she'll be okay." Connor informs his brother, "And we don't even know if the gunshots came from anywhere near her." He tells his brother.

"I know." Danny responds, though he can't help but worry that something has happened to his sister.

Even though he doesn't want to worry Danny Connor has an overwhelming feeling, that he can't explain, that tells him that his sister is hurt, but because he doesn't want to worry Danny he doesn't say anything but he hopes that his Dad and Pop get to his sister soon, and are able to help her, as if he gets feelings like these in regards to Charlie they are never wrong. Just like when Charlie gets feelings like the one he is feeling about him she is never wrong.

For a few minutes both Connor and Danny are quiet until the entrance to the tent opens, causing all the soldiers in the room to raise their weapons and Miles followed by Bass who is carrying Charlie come into the tent.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Danny asks terrified.

"What happened Char?" Connor asks his sister as he and his brother rush to their sisters' side.

"Ben shot me." Charlie answers.

"Ben, he's here?" Danny asks, stuttering his words, fear clear in his voice.

"He was." Miles says, "But you're safe now." Miles assures his son, "All of you, surround this tent make sure no one can get in." He orders the soldiers.

"Yes Sir." They all respond.

"Wait." Bass says before they can leave, "Captain Baker should be hear any minute, let him in when he arrives." He tells the men.

"Yes Sir." They respond and they leave as Bass sits Charlie down on one of the chairs.

"Single gunshot wound, is there anything else?" Dr Jane asks as she removes the makeshift bandage from around Charlie's arm.

"No." Charlie answers.

"I've got to remove the bullet, this is going to hurt." Dr Jane informs Charlie.

"Squeeze my hand if it does Char." Connor says pulling a chair over to Charlie and sitting next to her, and one he is sitting he grabs his sisters' right hand.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asks her brother.

"Of course, I can take a bit of pain." He tells her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Danny asks as Dr Jane removes the bullet and Charlie squeezes Connor's hand.

"She'll be fine." Dr Jane assures Danny.

"Sorry." Charlie tells Connor knowing that she hurt his hand.

"It's okay, I told you to do it." Connor responds as Dr Jane starts stitching up Charlie's arm and once again she squeezes her brothers' hand whenever it hurts.

"She's okay, and Ben's not going to hurt you again." Miles says to Danny as he squats down in front of him as Danny looks terrified and is almost shaking, "Dad and I won't let him." Miles tells Danny, "I promise you Danny he's not going to get anywhere near you."

"How can you promise that?" Danny asks, "He found us once, he'll do it again, he'll always hurt us." Danny tells his fathers.

"To hurt you he's going to have to get to you and we won't let that happen." Bass says walking over to his son as he was standing by his daughter and older son, "Danny we will do whatever it takes to keep you, your brother, your mother, and your sister safe." Bass tells Danny.

Danny gives a small nod but it's clear that he is still afraid.

"Come here." Miles says as he opens his arms and Danny walks the two steps that separate them and hugs his father. As he hugs him Miles stand up and as well as having his arms around his father Danny wraps his legs around him two and with Bass they walk back over to Charlie and Connor.

"You okay there Dan-Man?" Connor asks his brother and Danny gives a small nod.

"How you doing Charlotte?" Bass ask his daughter.

"My arm hurts a lot, like a real lot, but that's to be expected right?" She asks her Dad.

"Yeah, it is." Bass tells her, "It's also something I never wanted you to have to feel." Bass informs her.

"What's going on Sir's?" Jeremy ask walking into the tent, "What happened?" He asks seeing that Charlie is hurt.

"We need you to organize a team and search everywhere within a five mile radius of this camp." Bass informs Jeremy.

"The man you are looking for has dark hair, blue eyes, average build and looks like he is in his late thirties to early forties, he is also armed." Miles informs Jeremy.

"Do you know anything else?" Jeremy asks.

"He's wearing dark jeans and a green button up top over a grey shirt." Charlie adds, "He might have been shot, Lieutenant Jones wasn't sure if he hit him." She explains, trying not to cry out in pain as Dr Jane stiches her arm.

"Got that?" Bass asks Jeremy.

"Yes Sir." Jeremy responds, "What are your orders if we find him?" he asks, needing all the facts and causing Miles and Bass to exchange a look.

"Subdue, secure, and bring back here." Miles answers as Bass is giving him a look which says 'your brother, your choice.' "Do not kill. Bass and I want to deal with him personally." He tells Jeremy.

"Yes Sir." Jeremy responds.

"Also find Lieutenant Neville, tell him to send a coded message to the troupes on their way to the border saying to head to Philly once they are down." Bass instructs, "And inform him that he is in charge of coordinating the trip back to Philadelphia. We leave first thing tomorrow." Bass tells Jeremy as that is standard procedure after a site has been compromised and Lt Neville always makes sure to do the job right.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, you're dismissed." Miles tells Jeremy who nods and leaves the room.

"Done." Dr Jane informs Charlie, "It's really important that you keep the wound clean." She tells her.

"I can do that." Charlie responds.

"Good." Dr Jane tells Charlie and she picks up the things she was using and walks across the room.

"If they find him you're going to make sure he can't get free again, aren't you?" Connor asks looking at his Dad and Pop.

"Of course we will." Bass tells his son, "We made a promise and we will not break it." Bass tells his son.

"You also promised that you would be home in six months." Charlie says the words out of her mouths before she can stop herself, and at her words both Miles and Bass feel their hearts sink as they remember promising three year old Charlie and Connor that they would be home in six months, a promise that they broke, "Sorry." Charlie quickly says, "I know that wasn't your fault, either of your faults, you were forced into staying away." Charlie says to her Dad and Pop, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She tells them, rather quickly, feeling bad for what she said as she knows that it wasn't her Dad or Pop's decision to stay away.

"It's okay Charlie." Miles tells her, "We did make you a promise that we didn't keep, but we will keep this one." He tells her, "You need to know that if we had known the truth, if we had known what Ben had threatened your Mom into then we wouldn't have let him get away with it. All we knew, all we thought, was that your Mom didn't want to see us anymore." Miles tells Charlie, as he walks over to her and Connor, still holding Danny.

"The lies that Ben forced your Mom to tell us hurt us, they hurt us a lot." Bass reveals walking over to his family, "But you need to know that we never stopped caring about you." He tells Charlie and Connor, "We tried to see you after we got back but Ben said that your Mom didn't want us too, and we had to listen." Bass reveals.

"We know." Connor tells him, "We were there when you came to the house demanding to see us and Ben wouldn't let you." He reveals.

"You were." Miles says surprised.

"Ben was about to leave for the hospital to drag Mom back." Charlie explains, "So the guards that, well guarded us, when Ben wasn't around had already arrived, Mom had several at the hospital to make sure that she wouldn't do anything that he didn't want her to." Charlie explains, "As soon as Ben heard the car he ordered the guard to take us to one of the bedrooms and keep us quiet." She tells her Fathers, "As soon as we heard your voices we wanted to call out but the guard pulled a gun before we got the chance…" Charlie says starting to get upset.

"It was like he knew what we were going to do." Connor says finishing on from what his sister was saying, "We were angry then because we didn't understand everything." He reveals, "But that day when we heard you yelling at Ben demanding to see us we realised that you did care, that you didn't want to leave us and I don't know about Char, but that knowledge has been a comfort to me when things got really bad." Connor reveals to his Dad and Pop.

"Same here." Charlie reveals, "So I'm sorry, I really truly am." She tells her Dad and Pop.

After exchanging a look Miles and Bass both walk the last few steps between them and their, while Miles continues to hold Danny, they hug them resulting in a family hug.

"We love you all so much." Miles and Bass say together.

"Love you too." Charlie and Connor say quietly. Danny on the other hand stays quiet as he isn't sure he is ready to say that as while he's always wanted to get to know his Dad and Pop he doesn't know them, not like Charlie and Connor do.

Once they break apart Miles and Bass turn to Dr Jane who is standing off to the side of the tent, trying her best not to interrupt the family moment.

"Is Rachel stable enough to be moved?" Miles asks Dr Jane realising that they should have asked that first.

"Yes Sir, as long as she is closely monitored." Dr Jane informs Miles and Bass, both of whom nod.

"Generals, Neville needs to see you." Jeremy says walking into the tent.

"Both of us?" Bass asks.

"Yes Sir, that's what he said." Jeremy answers.

"Stay with Charlie, Connor and Danny." Miles orders his friend, "Protect them no matter what." He says.

"Yes sir." Jeremy responds.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, you guys okay with that?" Bass asks and he receives three nods in response.

"Be careful." Danny says as Miles puts him back on the ground.

"We're going five tents away, we'll be fine." Bass assures his son and he and Miles leave the tent, both of them ruffling Danny's hair as they walk past.

"Talk to us Dan-Man." Connor says to his brother once his father's leave the tent.

"About what?" Danny asks confused as he pulls a chair up so that he is now sitting near his brother and sister.

"About the fact that you didn't tell Dad and Pop that you love them." Charlie says.

"And the fact that you haven't called either of them Dad or Pop." Connor adds, "What's going on?" he asks.

"It not as easy for me as it is for you." Danny tells his siblings.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks.

"You guys remember being told the same bedtime story every night, building planes together, promises that they'll come home, I don't." Danny tells his siblings. "I know that it wasn't their choice to stay away to never get to know me, I do, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't know them, that all I know comes from the story you guys and Mom tell me." Danny tells his siblings, "Or that for my whole life the only male role model I've had, the only man I've looked up to, was you." He says looking at Connor, "I know they are my Dad and Pop, but it's going to take me time to get used to that, to get used to having something I've never known." He tells his siblings and during his whole talk Jeremy feels very uncomfortable, like this is the kind of thing he shouldn't be listening to.

"We're sorry." Connor says to his little brother, "We should have realised how hard this is for you." He tells his brother and Charlie reaches out and grabs her little brothers' hand.

"Take all the time you need Danny, I'm sure Dad and Pop get it." Charlie tells her brother.

"I hope so, I don't want to hurt them." Danny tells his sister.

"I'm pretty positive that you're not." Connor informs his brother.

* * *

It is about forty five minutes later when Miles and Bass return to the tent. When they do they find Jeremy playing cards with Connor, Charlie and Danny.

"Playing cards Captain?" Miles asks as he and Bass walk in the tent and see what is going on.

"Your children can be pretty persuasive Sir." Jeremy informs Bass and Miles, and Miles and Bass are about to get annoyed at their friends but then they notice that he as positioned himself in the best possible place to protect the kids if he needs to and that every few seconds he looks up and scans the room and they realise that playing a game with them may have been a good idea because it could have distracted them from everything that has happened and made Charlie and Connor more comfortable because it would have reminded them less of the guards that Ben had guarding them before the blackout.

"I don't doubt that." Bass comments, "Whose winning?" he asks.

"And what are you playing?" Miles asks curious.

"We're playing snap." Charlie explains.

"And I'm winning." Connor reveals.

"Snap." Danny says as a card is dealt, "Now you're not." Danny tells his brother with a grin.

"Did you get everything sorted out Sirs?" Jeremy asks curious as Miles and Bass sit down.

"Yeah we did." Miles answers, "Thanks for looking after Charlie, Connor and Danny; Jeremy." Miles says making it clear that he isn't talking to Captain Baker as General Matheson but Jeremy as Miles.

"No need to thank me Miles, you guys have got three pretty great kids." Jeremy tells his friends, "Which is why until we arrive in Philadelphia I would like to assign myself as their protective detail, that's if it's okay with you guys." He tells his friends.

"We would appreciate it, thank you." Bass tell his friend.

"You're welcome." Jeremy responds. "I've got Jim running the search for the person who shot Charlie so I should go check if they've found anything." He tells Miles and Bass.

"Of course, see you later." Miles tells his friend.

"See you Jeremy." Charlie, Connor and Danny say before Jeremy leaves the tent.

"So what did Neville want?" Connor asks curious, "Or it is secret Militia stuff that we can't know?" he asks curious

"You can know." Bass tells his son, "Lieutenant Tom Neville is in charge of making sure that everything goes to play tomorrow morning." He explains, "He needs to make sure that everything is coordinated and that we all move safely." He tells Connor, "He just needed to check some details with us."

"So what is going to happen tomorrow?" Danny asks curious.

"Well the five of us along with Mom, Dr Jane, Dr Franks, Captain Baker and one other office will ride in a wagon with several soldiers nearby on horseback as protection." Miles explains, "Because of the fact that we will be traveling by horseback it will only take us a few days to get to Philadelphia." Miles explains.

"It's going to be very important that you listen to what Pop and I tell you to do over the next few days, can you do that for us?" Bass asks and he receives three nods in response.

"Good." Miles and Bass say and the five continue to play their game.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** Updates for this story will be about once a week as I have gotten obsessed with another story I am writing. That doesn't mean updates for this will stop completely in fact once I write that other story I will once more return to this one.

* * *

After a night where Miles and Bass don't get any sleep because the spent the entire night sitting up and watching over their children, partly because of the fact that the squads out looking for him found no sign of Ben Matheson, and partly because they are just worried, the two generals, their three children, the woman they love as well as every single member of the militia who are present are getting ready to leave to return to the place that has become home for Miles and Bass a place that they hope their children will one day consider to be home too.

Charlie, Connor and Danny are standing right outside the collapsed tent that they have been staying in the last few days, packs on their backs and Captain Baker is standing close to them protecting them. While they are doing that Miles and Bass are walking throughout the campsite giving orders.

"You guys all packed?" Miles asks coming back over to his kids.

"Yep." Charlie, Connor and Danny respond.

"Who did you decide on for the second security office?" Miles asks Jeremy.

"Either Jim or Neville." Jeremy tells them, "I figure one of them could be riding in the cart the other on one of the nearby horses." He tells Miles.

"Put Neville in the cart and Jim on the horse." Miles says, "Neville is the better shooter while Jim is the better fighter and the cart will be a better place to shot from for Neville and Jim can fight better from a horse if needed." Miles explain.

"General Matheson." Miles hears one of the soldiers say, "I've got to finish getting everyone else organized but I'll be back as soon as I can." Miles tells his children, "Stay close to Jeremy." He tells them before running off to see what the solider wants.

"Are they normally this busy?" Connor asks Jeremy interested.

"Depends on what they are doing." Jeremy answers, "But for something like this, coordinating a movement of an entire camp them being this busy is normal." He reveals.

"About how long do you think until we'll be ready to go?" Charlie asks curious.

"Half an hour." Jeremy answers, "An hour at the absolute most." He tells them.

* * *

Forty five minutes later ninety eight percent of the camp has been packed up and packed into various wagons and Rachel is being put in the wagon that Miles, Bass, Charlie, Connor, Danny, Baker, Neville, Dr Jane and Dr Franks will be traveling in by Miles and Bass.

"Okay so Captain, Lieutenant you will be up the front." Bass orders, "Drs you will be on the right side of the wagon with Rachel and on the left hand side it will be me, Charlotte, Danny, Connor Miles, got it?" He asks and everyone nods.

"How are we going to get up their?" Danny asks.

"With our help." Miles tells his son as Bass climbs into the wagon.

"Charlotte you first." Bass says, "Walk over to Pop." He says and Charlie does just that. Once Charlie is standing right in front of Miles he picks her up and hands her to Bass who helps her onto the wagon. After Charlie Miles does the same for Danny and then Connor before climbing into the wagon himself, Bass helping him up.

"Everyone ready back their?" Jeremy asks as both Miles and Bass sit down.

"Yep." Miles responds.

"Let's go Jeremy." Bass says as due to the fact that the Drs climbed in while Miles and Bass were helping their kids everyone is now in the wagon.

* * *

For two days the trip to Philadelphia goes well, it is clear to everyone that Miles and Bass are clearly worried about their children and that even though Charlie, Connor and Danny may not like being kept in a wagon they very much like the view and talking to their Dad and Pop.

It is the third day since they have left the campsite and Miles and Bass believe it will be another two to three days before they arrive back in Philadelphia and they are currently packing up the campsite with their soldiers so that they can leave again. Because it is still early in the morning they have let Charlie, Connor and Danny continue to sleep.

"Sirs, I need show you something." Dr Jane says walking over to Miles and Bass who are packing up some crates while watching their children sleep.

"What is it Jane?" Bass asks.

"It's just something you have to see." She tells them.

"Jeremy." Mile says loudly.

"What do you need?" Jeremy asks walking over to Miles and Bass.

"Can you watch the kids for a few minutes?" Miles asks.

"Of course." Jeremy responds.

"Be right back." Bass says and he and Miles follow Dr Jane to the 'medical area' of the temporary camp.

* * *

When Miles and Bass follow Dr Jane into the medical tent which is the only tent that hasn't be disassembled they find Dr Franks holding a wet cloth against Rachel's forehead.

"What happened?" Bass asks as he and Miles rush to Rachel's side.

"We noticed this when we were changing the dressing." Dr Jane says lifting up Rachel's shirt and removing the bandage that is on her stomach to reveal a clearly infected incision.

"How bad?" Miles asks not looking away from the angry red and oozing puss incision because he knows what that means.

"Pretty bad." Dr Jane answers.

"What can you do?" Bass asks.

"Until we get to Philly not much." Dr Franks informs Bass, "We can try to get the infection and fever under control but what she really needs is the medication in the vault in Philadelphia." He informs them.

"That's over two days away." Miles says looking away from Rachel to look at the Doctor.

"Can she make it that long?" Bass asks.

"Maybe, we can't be sure." Dr Franks tells them.

"Do whatever you have to to keep her alive." Miles requests.

"Yes Sir." Drs Frank and Jane say together.

"Hang in there Rach." Bass whispers in Rachel's ear before placing a genital kiss on her forehead.

After Miles gives Rachel's hand a squeeze he and Bass leave the tent.

"What do we tell the kids?" Miles asks Bass.

"I don't know." Bass admits, "But Rach seems to have a no lying policy with them." Bass points out, "So I think we should respect that." He tells Miles.

"Do your really think that telling them that their Mom might not survive the next few days is a good idea?' Miles asks curious.

"No, but I think it would be better if they knew there was a chance rather than being blindsided by it if it happens. I know I wish I had some warning." Bass tells Miles.

"Bass." Miles starts to say in a comforting tone of voice but Bass cuts him off as it's not the time to talk about his feelings.

"My point is that even though it may hurt them to hear it they deserve to know and we should be the ones who tell them" Bass explains.

"So we tell them." Miles comments, "But I think we should tell Charlie and Connor first and have them decide what we tell Danny." Miles suggests, "Then know him better, know what he can handle hearing." Miles says and Bass nods in agreement.

* * *

It takes a couple of minutes for Miles and Bass to get back over to where their children are sleeping. When they get there they find all three of their children fast asleep and Jeremy standing over them, protecting them, like he has been for the past few days.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks Miles and Bass when he sees them.

"Rachel's developed an infection." Bass tells him, "We need to get to Philadelphia as soon as possible." He tells his friend.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy responds.

"Go check in with the other offices see how long they need to pack up their assigned area." Miles tells Jeremy.

"Yes Sir." Jeremy responds before walking away leaving Miles and Bass alone.

After Jeremy walks away Miles wakes up Connor and Bass wakes up Charlie.

"Shh, Danny's still asleep." Bass says to his kids and he and Miles signal to walk a few steps away, close enough so that they can watch Danny, but not too close that their voices will wake him.

"What's going on Dad, Pop?" Charlie asks looking at her fathers.

"We've just came from Doctor Jane and Doctor Franks. Your Mom's developed an infection." Bass explains.

"How bad?" Connor asks.

"It looks bad." Miles reveals, "We have medication in Philadelphia that can help but…." He starts to say and Charlie cuts him off.

"There's a chance that she won't be okay when we get there." Charlie says not needing her Pop to continue, "That she'll be too sick for the medication to work, or worse."

"Yeah." Bass confirms and at their Dad's conformation both Charlie and Connor try not to let their sorrow at the conformation show.

"What can we do?" Connor asks.

"Drs Jane and Franks are going to try to keep the infection under control until we can get to Philadelphia. That's the only thing we can do." Miles explains.

For several minutes Charlie and Connor stand in silence, Bass and Miles watching them worried as even though both twins knew that there was a possibility of their Mom getting worse they have been doing their best not to think about it, and now they have to.

"Charlotte, Connor." Bass says in a concerned voice. .

"We're okay." Connor says answering for both himself and his sister, lying because he knows that they aren't okay, "What are you going to tell Danny?" he asks curious, knowing that neither he nor Charlie don't want to talk about what they are feeling.

"We thought that should be your choice." Miles tells his son, "You know your brother better than us, you know what he can handle to hear."

"Danny doesn't like it when things are kept from him." Charlie comments.

"He deserves to know, and we should be the ones to tell him." Connor adds.

"Okay." Bass says as he and Miles exchange a look.

Exchanging their own look Connor and Charlie walk over to their brother and gently wake him up.

"Connor, Charlie, what's going on?" Danny asks when he realises what is going on.

"Do you know how Doctor Jane and Doctor Franks were worried about Mom developing an infection?" Connor asks his brother and Danny gives a small nod, "Well she's developed one."

"What does that mean?" Danny asks.

"It means Mom's really sick." Charlie explains.

"Will she get better?" Danny asks, fear clear in his voice.

"She might." Miles says kneeling down next to his children, "There is medication where we're going that can help her." He explains.

"Then why do you all look so worried?" Danny asks looking between his siblings, Dad and Pop.

"Because Mom's really sick Dan-Man." Connor tells his brother, "And there is a chance that she may not make it to where we are going." Connor explains.

"No." Danny says complete and utter pain clear on his face, "NO, NO, NO." He hells then before anyone can realise what he is doing he has gotten up and ran.

"Stay with them, I'll go." Bass says before running after his son.

* * *

At first Danny isn't sure where he is going but then he realises that what he wants most at the moment is to see his Mom, and luckily he knows just where to find her so that's where he goes. He runs to the 'medical tent' never once slowing down.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Dr Jane asks when she sees him.

"I need to see Mom." He says sniffling, trying not to cry as he walks to where his Mom is lying.

"Do your Dad or Pop know you're here?" Dr Franks asks.

"Danny." Bass says bursting into the tent, answering Dr Frank's question.

"She looks sick." Danny comments looking at his mother, "She didn't look sick before." He comments as Bass walks over to him.

"That's because of the infection." Bass tells his son, "Before Mom was hurt now she's hurt and sick, and it shows." He explains.

"But she still could get better right?" Danny asks looking up at his Dad.

"Yeah, she could." Bass tells his son.

"If she gets the medication she needs then she is very likely to get better, but until then your Mom has to keep fighting off the infection." Dr Jane explains to Danny.

"She will." Danny says determinably, "Mom always says that she'll never leave us, she won't." He tells his Dad.

"I hope you're right Danny." Bass tells his son putting his arm around him, it being so clear in his voice that even Danny can tell his Dad is upset and worried.

"She'll be okay Dad." Danny says looking up at his Dad, saying the word Dad to his fathers' face for the first time in his life, "I have faith, I need to have faith." He informs his Dad remembering what his brother said when they first got to the camp.

"Faith huh?" Bass asks his son, not being able to help but smile at the fact that Danny called him Dad for the first time, "Were did that come from?" he asks curious.

"Mom." Danny answers, "I have faith in her." He explains, "Just like Connor said, Mom is always okay, no matter what Ben does to her, she's okay. She'll be okay this time too, just wait and see." Danny tells his Dad.

"Danny there is something I want you to do for me." Bass says squatting down in front of his son so that he is more of the same height.

"Okay?" Danny says uncertain.

"Never lose that faith." Bass tells his son, "Never let anyone take it away from you, no matter what or who they are. Can you do that for me?" He asks and Danny nods, "Good." Says before putting his arms around Danny and hugging him, "We should get back. Your Pop, Brother and Sister are probably very worried about you." Bass explains.

"Am I going to be in trouble for running off?" Danny asks curious.

"That's a conversation for me and Pop to have, but I don't think so." Bass tells his son who nods and together they leave the medical tent.

* * *

As soon as Charlie and Connor see there little brother again they run to him and both hug him at the same time, while that is happening Bass walks over to Miles.

"He went to Rachel didn't he?" Miles asks.

"Yeah."

"How did he take seeing her?" Miles asks concerned.

"Okay." Bass admits, "He said that he has faith that she will be okay, because she always is."

"Faith?" Miles asks surprised, "Where does he get that from?"

"I have no idea." Bass admits as Charlie, Connor and Danny walk back over to their Dad and Pop.

"Are you alright Danny?" Miles asks his youngest son.

"Yeah, I'm okay Pop." Danny responds to Miles's shock as he had gotten used to Danny not calling him Pop.

"Good." Miles responds after pausing in shock for close to a minute.

"So how long until we're leaving?" Charlie asks curious.

"Not long but enough time for you three to eat breakfast." Bass informs his kids.

"Miles we need you on the southern side." Jim says to Miles jogging over.

"Be right there." Miles responds and Jim runs off.

"Can I come?" Connor asks curious, "I would like to see what you do." He comments and Miles and Bass exchange a look.

"Do you promise to say near me and do whatever I tell you?" Miles asks and Connor nods, "I need to hear you say it."

"I promise that I will stay near you and do what you tell me to do." Connor says, resisting his desire to roll his eyes as it seems like his Dad and Pop are almost as overprotective as his Mom, "So can I come?" he asks and Miles nods and together they walk across the campsite.

"Is there anything Danny and I can do to help?" Charlie asks her Dad curious as for the last few days Charlie, Connor and Danny have been having things done for the and Charlie thinks that its about time they do something to help.

"You need to rest that arm Charlotte." Bass tells his daughter, "You're still hurt." He points out.

"I know." Charlie says with a sigh, "But there has to be something I can do." She says to her Dad, "Please Dad, let me help."

"Pack up our stuff while I make breakfast." Bass says to his daughter and Charlie nods, "Danny do me a favour and make sure she doesn't use that arm too much." Bass says to his youngest son who nods.

"I don't need my little brother to watch me." Charlie says annoyed.

"Yes, you do." Danny says to his sister as he knows all too well what his sister can be like.

* * *

"So why do you think they need you?" Connor asks his Pop curious as they walk at a fast pace across the makeshift campsite.

"Could be a lot of reasons." Miles responds, "I won't know until I get there." He reveals.

"Think it could be something bad?" Connor asks curious.

"Could be. Which is why I need you to do what I tell you." Miles says to his son.

"I already said I would." Connor responds and as they exit the row of tents they were walking through to see a fight occurring between several soldiers, unlisted personal if Connor is reading the ranks on their uniforms right. Two people who Connor know to be Jim Hudson and Tom Neville are clearly trying to stop the fight but aren't having much luck.

"Stay right here." Miles tells his son, "BREAK IT UP. THAT'S AN ORDER." Miles yells walking toward the men who are fighting.

As soon as the men hear their general's voice they stop punching each other and stand at attention.

"What is going on here?" Miles asks the pair and both of them remain quite. "Captain, Lieutenant, do one of you want to shed a light on this matter?" Miles asks looking at Tom and Jim.

"We don't know Sir." Tom reveals, "They were already fighting when we arrived." He explains.

"We found them beating on each other Sir." One of the soldiers who witnessed the fight informs Miles, "We have no idea why."

"Thank you Smith." Miles tells the soldier, "You don't have the right to remain silent, not anymore, so speak." Miles says to the soldiers.

"He read my letter." The solider on the left says.

"He read your letter?" Miles asks slowly wanting to make sure that he heard right.

"Yes Sir." He says, "It was from my wife and he read it" he says sounding angry.

"Okay, both of you get out of my sight." Miles tells the men, "You are both respected members of the Monroe Militia, you have more important things to fight about." Miles says annoyed, "Go." He orders and both of them hurry out of there way.

"Jim find Lt Kyle tell him that until we are in Philadelphia it is his responsibility to make sure those two don't fight again." Miles tells Jim as he has been trying to come up with a disciplinary measure for Lt Kyle since before Charlie, Connor and Danny arrived and now he has one.

"Yes Sir." Jim responds and Miles walks back over to Connor muttering,

"Idiots." As he does.

"You alright Pop?" Connor asks curious.

"People are idiots Connor, never forget that." Miles tells his son.

"I won't Pop." Connor responds amused and the pair start to make their way back to Charlie, Danny and Bass.

* * *

When Miles and Connor arrive back where the others are they find Charlie and Danny packing up their things while Bass cooks breakfast so while Connor heads over to his siblings Miles heads over to Bass.

"What was going on?" Bass asks curious when he sees Miles.

"Lowell and Yang were beating on each other because Yang read a letter from Lowell's wife." Miles inform Bass, "So I've told Jim to tell Kyle that until we arrive in Philly that he is in charge of making sure that they don't fight." Miles explains.

"Good call." Bass tells Miles, "Two days of that should straighten all of them out." He comments

"That's was my thinking." Miles responds, "What happened here?" he asks curious.

"Charlie wanted to help me instead of resting her arm so I suggested her and Danny pack up the camp, Danny said he's going to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she doesn't use her arm too much." Bass explains.

"Good idea." Miles responds and he starts to help Bass make breakfast.

* * *

An hour later the entire camp is packed up and everyone is in a wagon or on a horse and they are leaving the place where they slept for the night, every member of the Matheson-Monroe family hoping the same thing, that Rachel will make it through the next few days.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN2:** So sorry this has taken so long. I'm working on another story that has overshadowed everything else but I will try to do more updates.

* * *

Unlike the previous few days this time ridding in the wagon that consists of Miles, Bass, Connor, Charlie, Danny, Dr Franks, Dr Jane, Jeremy, Tom and unconscious Rachel is a quite affair instead of a trip sharing stories. The main reason is because everyone who cares about her is watching Rachel with worried looks, and even though she won't admit it to her Dad or Pop because she doesn't want them to worry even the little work that Charlie did earlier in the day hurt her arm, though she guesses from the look that Connor is giving her that he's realised that.

Because they want to get Rachel to Philly as soon as possible Miles and Bass have order the militia to ride longer than they have the previous days, only stopping when it becomes clear that everyone is getting too tired to continue.

"We've got to address the troupes, wait here." Bass tells his children, Charlie and Connor nod but Danny doesn't as he fell asleep about twenty minutes earlier.

"Keep an eye on them." Miles says to Drs Franks and Jane, both of whom nod.

Once his Dad and Pop are out of hearing range Connor gets up and walks over to his sister who he sits down next to.

"A lot?" Connor asks his sister as he sits down next to her, not needing to say anymore as she will know what he is talking about.

"A hell of a lot." Charlie responds, "Hears a tip for you Con, don't get shot, it really hurts." Charlie tells her brother.

"I think that's the point Char." Connor tells his sister amused by the way she said what she said though not liking that she is in pain, "Before the blackout whoever crated bullets and guns had to come up with a way to prevent people from just shooting each other all the time so that's why they made it hurt." Connor tells his sister.

"That's ridiculous." Charlie informs her brother with a laugh.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Charlie respond, stressing each words, "It doesn't make any sense." She tells him.

"Yes it does." Connor responds sounding defensive.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Na hah."

"Ah huh."

"You're an idiot." Charlie responds shaking her head at her brother.

"I made you smile didn't I?" Connor asks with a grin, "And helped you forget about your pain for a bit." He says to her.

"Yeah, you did." Charlie says resting her head on her brothers' shoulder, "What about you?" Charlie asks curious, "How the ankle?" she asks.

"Good, not even hurting anymore." Connor responds

"Good." Charlie responds and the twins drift into silence.

"Char do you think that's its wrong for us to be smiling and happy when we don't know if Moms going to wake up?" Connor asks his sister a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I do." Charlie admits, "But then I think about what we've gone though and I think of what Mom would say and I realised that she would want us to be happy. She wouldn't want us to feel guilty for it."

"No, she wouldn't." Connor says looking over at their mother and the two doctors who are obviously trying to make it look like they aren't listening to what he and Charlie are saying, "But that doesn't change the fact that I feel bad." He reveals.

"Do you remember when you got sick not long after the blackout?" Charlie asks her brother curious.

"Not really." Connor admits.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Charlie admits, "But I was also playing with Danny a lot to keep him away from Ben." Charlie explains, "One night I was really upset because I realised that I had spent all day with Danny and hadn't spent any of it with you." Charlie tells her brother, "I told Mom why I was upset and she told me that because happiness is something we so rarely experience we should never feel guilty for it." Charlie explains, "She said that just because I was playing with Danny didn't mean I didn't care about you, and that you would know that I did." She explains, "So I don't think Mom would want us to be upset because we're enjoying getting to know Dad and Pop again." She reveals, "But for the record I feel bad too." Charlie admits and Connor puts his arm around his sisters' shoulders.

"You guys alright?" Miles asks as he and Bass walk back over.

"Yeah, we're okay." Charlie answers.

"You sure?" Bass asks.

"Positive." Connor answers, "So what's going on?" He asks curious.

"Because it's so late we're not going to bother making up an actual camp." Miles explains, "We're just going to make do so do you guys want to sleep in the cart or on bedding on the ground?" Miles asks curious.

"The carts fine with us." Charlie tells her Dad and Pop.

"Danny wakes if he is moved so sleeping in the cart is a better idea." Connor tells his fathers who nod.

"Okay." Bass answers, "We'll get you some blankets and things to use as a pillow." Bass tells his children both of them nod, neither feeling like having the conversation that will happen if they tell their Dad that they don't need blankets or pillows as they are quiet used to falling asleep on worse.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later Charlie and Connor are asleep right next to each other and Miles and Bass are sitting in the front part of the wagon, near their kids watching over them and Rachel.

"Do you think they've had anything that resembles a normal childhood?" Miles asks Bass in a quiet voice.

"I doubt it." Bass responds, "Rachel probably tried to give it to them, but I doubt she had much luck." He comments.

"We need to give them what they haven't had for the past eight years." Miles says looking at his children.

"And we also have to let them experience the world, while protecting them from being hurt more." Bass adds.

"What do you think of letting them decide if they want to learn how to defend themselves with weapons?" Miles asks as he knows how dangerous this world is and it would make him feel better if his kids knew how to protect themselves just in case.

"I think…I need to think about that." Bass responds and Miles nods, completely understanding.

"The look peaceful sleeping." Miles comments a few minutes later.

"That they do." Bass comments, "Charlotte and Connor also look so much more like the three year olds we once knew like this." He comments.

"They really do." Miles comments with a half-smile, knowing what Bass is saying is true because Charlie and Connor do currently look so much younger and peaceful than they do when they are awake.

For several minutes both Miles and Bass are silent, both of them watching their children sleep until Bass decides to bring up something he has been trying to talk to Miles about for several days, but every time he tries Miles finds some excuse not to talk about it.

"We need to talk about Ben." Bass says to Miles.

"What about him?" Miles asks it being perfectly clear that he doesn't want to talk about this, Bass having no doubt that if there was a bottle of alcohol nearby Miles would have drunk a large mouthful of it to avoid answering the question.

"What are we going to do about him?"

"Find him." Miles answers simply.

"So make him the most wanted, man hunt?" Bass asks and Miles nods, "Then what?" Bass asks curious, "He's your family so once we find him whatever you want to do that's what we'll do but what do you want to do with him once we find him?" Bass asks interested.

"He's not my family, not after what he did to them." Miles says looking over at Rachel and the kids, "I want to talk to him." Miles reveals, "I want to know why, I need to know why." Miles reveals, "After that I don't know." Miles admits, "I just know that I'm not letting him get anywhere near them again."

"Neither am I." Bass says reaching out and grabbing Miles's hand, "We'll focus on finding him then we'll figure everything else out." He say and Miles nods.

* * *

The next morning Connor is the first person in the cart who is awake as even Miles and Bass fell asleep at some point during the night. When looks over at his Dad and Pop and sees how they have fallen asleep Connor smiles, and realises that his sister has to see this

"Char, Char wake up." Connor says to his sister trying to shake her awake.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Charlie responds not opening her eyes.

"How are you talking to me if you're sleeping?" Connor asks.

"I'm talking in my sleep." Charlie informs her brother, not opening her eyes.

"Nice try but you don't talk in your sleep." Connor informs his sister, "You've never talked in your sleep." He says to her, "Just open your eyes, you'll want to see this." Connor informs her sister who reluctantly opens her eyes.

"What?" Charlie asks annoyed "What do I want to see Con?" she asks her brother.

"Look." Connor says pointing to his Dad and Pop and as soon as Charlie turns to look she gets a smile on her face as somehow even though they were sitting on opposite sides of the cart, her Dad and Pop have fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"If only we could bring them breakfast before they wake." Charlie comments with a grin, "Then it would be the same as that day." She comments.

"Yeah it would." Connor responds with a smile, "We should wake Danny."

"No need, I'm already awake." Danny's voice says, "It's early why are you guys talking?" He asks confused.

"Look Danny." Charlie says to her little brother who at his sisters' suggestion looks at his Dad and Pop,

"I think this is the first time I've seen them relaxed in days." Danny comment surprised but smiling.

"Can you blame them?" Connor asks and Danny shrugs.

"Think they'll wake soon?" Danny asks curious.

"Not sure, why?" Charlie asks.

"Coz' I'm hungry." Danny explains.

"Well I can help with that." Charlie says reaching for her pack, "I think I still have some food in here." She tells him.

"Oh, me to." Connor responds reaching for his own pack, "Don't you have any Danny?" he asks his brother curious.

"I kind of ate it a few days ago." He explains and Charlie and Connor nod both understanding.

For several minutes both Charlie and Connor dig around in their bags, pulling out all the food that they have left.

"What do you feel like Dan-Man?" Connor asks his little brother curious once he and Charlie have put all the food that they currently have on the floor of the wagon.

"I'll just have this." Danny says grabbing one of the tins of food.

"What you got there?" Miles asks causing Connor and Charlie to jump and Danny to smirk as while Charlie and Connor's backs are facing their Pop's he's looking right at him so unlike his older siblings he wasn't surprised to hear his voice.

"Just what's left of the food Maggie gave us, do you want something?" Charlie asks her pop curious.

"Sure, why not." Miles says climbing over the top of the divider between the front and back of the wagon accidently causing a still sleeping Bass to fall on the ground.

"What the hell?" Bass asks confused as he wakes up as he hits the ground, "You know I prefer to be woken up in much more pleasant ways." Bass says to Miles as he stands up, giving him a suggestive look as he does.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" Connor asks Charlie curious.

"None, you?" She asks her brother.

"Nope." Connor responds and both he and Charlie turn to look at their Dad and Pop with almost identical look of interests on their faces causing both Miles and Bass to think the same thing 'oh shit' as even though Charlie and Connor have been though a lot, been forced to grow up quickly they are still only eleven, still children.

"Dad?" Connor ask the same time Charlie asks "Pop?" as Bass climbs back into the wagon, "Well?" they ask together when all Miles and Bass does is exchange a look instead of answering their oldest children.

"All I meant is that there are better ways to be woken up than being thrown to the ground." Bass explains.

"Right." Charlie and Connor say together it being clear that they don't completely believe what their Dad is saying.

"Danny pass the spam." Connor requests,

"I call dibs on the whatever this is." Charlie says picking up a random unopened can, both twins making it clear that they are dropping the subject.

Once they are sure that neither Charlie nor Connor are going to question them anymore Miles and Bass exchange a relieved look as while they know that they will have to explain things to their kids at some point they are hoping for two things, one that Rachel is with them and two that it's not for a little while.

* * *

After another day of traveling to late at night the wagons finally roll into Philadelphia the following afternoon, and every member of the Matheson-Monroe family are thankful that Rachel has managed to hold on, though things are looking bad.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but its home to us, and I hope that in time it will be home to you guys to." Bass tells his kids as they arrive at independence hall.

"It looks awesome." Charlie informs her Dad.

"Yeah it does." Connor confirms.

"Have you set up what we asked?" Miles asks the household staff as he jumps out of the wagon.

"Yes Sir."

"I'll take them upstairs." Bass says to Miles who nods.

"Dr Franks come with me to the med vault so we can get what you need." He tells the Doctor.

"Yes sir." Dr Franks confirms and the two of them leave the others.

"Lieutenant Neville you're dismissed, Jeremy help me with Rachel." Bass instructs and they both nod, "Follow us." Bass says to his children when they are all out of the wagon and Charlie, Connor and Danny, along with Dr Jane follow Bass and Jeremy who are carrying Rachel upstairs.

* * *

Bass and Jeremy carry Rachel upstairs to what is Miles and Bass's bedroom where another single, more suitable for medical purposes, bed has been added for Rachel. Once Bass and Jeremy place Rachel on the bed Dr Jane goes over to her and starts to run some tests.

"How's she doing?" Bass asks after a couple of minutes.

"She hanging on." Dr Jane says, "Barely, but she's hanging on." She reveals and Bass nods.

"How far away is that med vault that Pop went to?" Charlie asks interested.

"Not that far." Bass reveals, "They should be back in a few minutes." He informs his daughter

Right on cue the door to the bedroom opens and Miles and Dr Franks walk in Miles holding what looks like a tray of different medication.

"How long until the medication helps?" Connor asks curious.

"Most likely a few days." Dr Franks answers, "All of this was made pre blackout so it's high quality but the infection your Mom has is bad so it will still take a while." He says and Charlie and Connor nod.

"Hey, why Dr Franks is helping Mom why don't we show you your room." Bass suggests.

"Our Room?"" Danny asks shocked.

"Yep." Miles responds, "You can each have your own rooms if you want but we set up one for you guys to share for now because we thought that would be what you would be more comfortable with." Miles explains.

"I think we would like to share." Connor says after exchanging a look with his brother and sister, it being clear to him that like him, neither of them want to be alone in a bedroom.

"Then one bedroom it is." Bass says, "We'll be back in a few minutes." He tells the Doctors who both nod and then he turns to Jeremy who also nods making it clear that he will watch the doctors until he and Miles get back.

After leaving their and now Rachel's room Miles and Bass lead Charlie, Connor and Danny across the hall.

Miles opens the door to reveal a room just as big as the room they just left with three single beds. Shelving, draws and a lot of empty floor space.

"What do you think?" Bass asks.

"Is this ours?" Danny asks shocked and Miles and Bass nod.

"Do we have to stay in here all the time?" Charlie asks and even though the first thing that Miles and Bass want to say is "of course not" they both know that because of everything they have been thorough they need reassurance.

"No." Miles answers, "You can go anywhere in the building or the grounds, but if you go outside you'll each have a member of the militia protecting you." He explains, "You guys can do whatever you want but because Ben is still out there and because me and Dad have a lot of enemies we need to make sure you are safe." He explains.

"The protection won't be like the guards Ben had with you before the blackout." Bass tells his children, "These members of the militia will protect you, not prevent you from doing anything." He explains, "Do you guys get that?" He asks and he receives three nods.

"Good, let's go see how your Moms doing." Miles says and the five head back into the other room.

* * *

A couple of hours later Charlie, Connor and Danny are sitting on their Dad and Pop's bed watching their Mom while Miles and Bass are sitting at their desk doing paperwork.

"Do you feel like going for a walk?" Connor asks Charlie curious as he kind of wants to have a look outside, he doesn't like seeing his Mom when she is so badly hurt.

"Defiantly." Charlie confirms, "Danny do you want to come with us?" she asks her brother curious.

"No thank you." Danny responds.

"Hey Dad, Pop, do you mind If Con and I go for a walk, have a look at the grounds?" Charlie asks curious.

"Not at all." Bass answers, "Just be back before it gets dark." He tells them.

"And Jeremy can you go with them?" Miles asks.

"Of course Sir." Jeremy responds not minding at all as he enjoys getting to know Charlie, Connor and Danny.

"See you later Dan-Man." Connor tells his brother who nods and Charlie and Connor, followed by Jeremy exit the room.

* * *

Charlie and Connor, being followed by Jeremy have been exploring the grounds of Independence hall for over half an hour when Connor notices something.

"Char, catch." Connor says picking up to large sticks and throwing one at her, which she catches.

"Really? You want a rematch after how badly you lost last time." Charlie comments amused.

"That was over a year ago and neither of us have practiced since then, I would say we're more even now." Connor responds as being locked in a basement for over a year means that Charlie and Connor haven't been able to do something that they used to enjoy to do when they were in the cabin, or out in the woods, pretend sword fight with sticks.

"Considering my arm you have the advantage." Charlie informs her brother but they still begin to play fight.

As he watches Jeremy can't help but smile as even though Charlie and Connor haven't seen their fathers since they were three they both have a little of each of their sword fighting stiles, even if it is with sticks.

"Huh, turns out even with a sore arm I bet you." Charlie comments with a grin a few minutes later.

"This time." Connor says standing back up, "But you won't win the next one." He tells her.

"Whatever you say." Charlie responds and Connor does win the next one.

"Told you." Connor says with a smirk.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we do best two out of three." Charlie responds.

"It is going to be dark soon." Jeremy say stopping Charlie and Connor, who are both surprised as they forgo the was there, from having another fight, "We should head back inside, that is what your fathers asked." He tells them.

"Right." Connor says, "Well finish this another time." He tells his sister.

"Of course." Charlie responds, "We should put these somewhere." She says referring to the sticks, "They're pretty perfect for what we use them for." She tells her brother

"That they are." Connor confirms, "I've got an idea." Connor tells his sister and he takes the stick off her and walks over to a nearby flower bed and bury them, "Now we know where they are but no one else does." He says.

"Let's get back upstairs." Charlie says to Connor and he nods and they along with Jeremy head back upstairs.

* * *

When Charlie and Connor arrive back upstairs they find their Dad, Pop and brother sitting in the same places they were earlier.

"You okay?" Charlie asks her brother sitting down next to him.

"Yep." Danny tells his sister.

"Dinner should be here in about half an hour." Miles informs Charlie and Connor.

"Cool." Connor responds, "How's Mom?" he asks curious.

"Okay, we won't know for a while if the medication is helping for at least a day." Dr Jane informs Charlie and Connor both of whom nod.

"Sirs Lieutenant Neville and his wife want to see you both." One of the guards who stay near where Miles and Bass are at all times say.

"Take them to my office, we'll be there shortly." Bass tells the guard who nods and he leaves the room.

"Any idea what they want?" Miles asks Bass curious.

"No idea." Bass responds.

"Will you guys be okay for a few minutes?" Miles asks his kids and he receives three nods.

"We'll be right back, and when we get back I don't know about Miles but I would love to know what you two got up to on your walk." Bass says to Charlie and Connor.

"Sure Dad, we'll tell you." Connor tells his dad.

"Jeremy, look after them." Miles says as he and Bass leave the room.

* * *

When they enter their office Miles and Bass find Julia and Tom Neville standing and waiting, Julia holding a brown shopping back

"Julia, Tom, what can we do for you?" Bass asks.

"Nothing." Julia answers, "I have something for you." She tells them, "I heard about you children returning to you and what happened to them so I collected up some of Jason's old clothes for your sons and asked Mrs Lowell if she had some of her daughters old clothes for your daughter it's not much but it gives them some things to wear until you can get them some of their own." Julia explains,

"Thank you Julia, that's very kind of you." Miles tells her.

"You're welcome." Julia responds, "I also added some of my own clothes for their mother, Rachel isn't it? From what I understand she isn't too well."

"No, she's not." Bass confirms, "But Drs Franks and Jane think that she has a chance so that's what we're focusing on." He explains, "Like Miles says, thank you. We haven't either thought about the things we'll need we've been focusing on getting the here, keeping them safe." Bass explains.

"Like I said you're welcome Sirs." Julia tells them, "If you need anything, any help getting your children settled just let me know, I'm more than happy to help." She tells them.

"We'll remember that." Miles responds, "We should get back to our kids, we'll see you both later." He tells Tom and Julia both of whom nod and leave the office.

* * *

A few hours later Miles and Bass are wide awake watching Rachel while Charlie, Connor and Danny are in their room, Danny is asleep though neither Charlie nor Connor are as they are finding it difficult to fall asleep.

"Con, you awake?" Charlie asks her brother in a quite whisper, though she knows she doesn't have to worry as Danny is difficult to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Connor responds and Charlie gets up and walks across the room to Connor's bed, and sits down next to him, the two of them took the beds on either side of the door which means their beds are the furthest apart as Danny's is directly opposite the door, though far away from it, equal distance from each of theirs, "This is strange." Charlie tells her brother.

"Tell me about it, we haven't had a bedroom since before the blackout." Connor says sitting up.

"It's not just that." Charlie tells her brother, "I've gotten used to being close to you, Danny and Mom when I sleep." She tells him.

"Me too." Connor responds, "I never thought I would. Remember how much we hated it in the beginning?" he asks.

"Vividly." Charlie responds with a smirk, "It's too open, I feel…." She trails off not sure how to finish what she is thinking.

"Small." Connor supplies, "The room is so open, so big, and so free. We're not confined in a small space anymore, or close to someone else, it makes us feel small." He says.

"Exactly." Charlie responds, "Do you mind if I sit here a while?" she asks curious.

"Not at all." Connor responds pulling the blanket out from under his sister so that she can slide under it, "Make yourself comfortable." He tells her.

"Thanks Con." Charlie responds and within the hour both Charlie and Connor are fast asleep in Connor's bed which causes Miles and Bass to almost have panic attacks when they come to check on their kids and realise Charlie isn't in her own bed, though they relax when they realise she is in Connors.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVEW


End file.
